Uniting Crests 1 in the Trilogy of Destiny
by SiennaFox
Summary: Chapters 4 and 5 up!! Sorry for the long wait! What'll happen when a prophecy is introduced? Will the Digiworld end up in tragedy? Thanks for the reviews!! R/R!!
1. The Flames of Courage and Love

*AN/Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (obviously). I wrote this story when the first season of Digimon was still airing, so it seems kinda old. This fic is the first in a trilogy I'm writing, but the other two fics aren't completely written yet, so bear with me. : / I am also in the process of re-writing this fic, so this is the older version. But I will have more done later! Enjoy!*  
  
Uniting Crests  
  
#1 of the Trilogy of Destiny  
  
By: Akira Kiyone  
  
Part 1: The Flames of Courage and Love  
  
1  
  
A large, bird-like Digimon rested on a ledge above a long, shadowy cave, which she called her home. Her bright, clear, blue eyes searched the green forest before her, scanning her tropical home for anything unusual. This has become a routine thing for her to do, ever since about a week ago.  
  
On that day, her sharp, keen eyes spotted blackness and evil cover the land. She had heard of the evil that was spreading across the Digiworld, but she never believed it would make it to the remote, tropical island were she lived. Following her instinct, she had flown into the furthest back area of the cave, where there was a small overhang on one side, and a steep cliff on the other. After a day of staying in her cave for safety, she flew out, spreading her long, slender wings. The colorful designs that the feathers on her wings created waved softly in the morning breeze. She landed swiftly on the soft ground. Turning her head to observe the area, she noticed that everything looked different. The landscape was the same, but it just seemed strange.  
  
The Digimon snapped out of her daydream, and looking down, she saw 14 little objects moving a distance away. 'Must be some Digimon or something.' She thought to herself. But, just to be sure, she dived off the ledge she was on and flew down above them. Once above them, she immediately recognized an Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, and a Patamon. But there were seven others she didn't know.  
  
Then the sound of thunder ricocheted off the trees and surrounding caves. 'I better get back to my cave before it begins to rain.' She thought. Looking down, she saw the group below her speeding up. 'They are none of my concern.' She said coldly to herself. 'Probably trouble anyways.' She increased her speed and upon reaching the cave, she slowed and flew closer to the ground. After a few minutes of resting in her cave, she could hear the roaring sound of thunder and rain. Also, the sound of urgent footsteps began to come closer, until she saw the creatures she had seen before heading in the direction of the cave.  
  
"They're heading this way!" She said out loud to herself, quickly flying upward into the high crevices of the cave. She looked down and out of the cave, seeing two of the 14 enter the cave, soaked with rain. The other 12, she could see them out of the entrance of the cave, split up and ran to the other caves in the area. She didn't recognize the 2 that had come in. 'These 2 are definitely not Digimon!' She thought to herself.  
  
The one with goggles on his head tried to start a fire while the other one kneeled beside him, helping him.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"I hope the others found a place to hide from the rain just like we did." Sora said in a hopeful tone. She looked over at Tai beside her, who had finally gotten the fire started.  
  
"I'm sure they did Sora, don't worry." Tai replied, focusing his dark brown eyes toward the figure beside him. The flickering firelight illuminated the deep concern on her face, and her gentle body, which was soaked with rain  
  
"You're right." Sora said, wiping her face of the rain that covered it. "We should get some rest and stay here until the storm's over." She flashed a small, reassuring smile to him.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"T.K.? T.K. where are you?" Matt yelled as he wandered nimbly through the dark of the cave. "T.K.?!" His voice echoed slightly through the dark cave.  
  
"I'm right here Matt!" T.K. answered, his voice coming from the other side of the cave.  
  
"And me, Agumon, Biyomon, and Patamon are here with him." Gabumon said, his voice coming from the same direction as T.K.'s. "I'll start a fire so you can see your way over, Matt. Blue Blaster, fwah!" A bright blue light lit the cave, and faded into a light orange. Matt walked slowly towards the firelight, and seeing T.K., ran the rest of the way.  
  
"T.K.! Are you alright?" Matt asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Of course I am Matt!" T.K. said with an innocent smile. He walked towards his brother. "Matt? Do you think that big, scary digimon that was following us is gone? 'Cause I really hope it is." He looked up into Matt's cyan-blue eyes  
  
"Don't worry T.K. I'm sure he's gone." Matt reassured, putting his arm around his little brother. He looked out the crude entrance of the cave. The rain was pouring harder than it had been before. He wearily sat down on the hard, stone floor. Finally he could rest his nerves from all of the adventure.  
  
-------------2--------------  
  
"Don't you just love the rain!?!" Exclaimed Gomamon as he ran about in the pouring rain.  
  
"Not especially. I'd rather be at home studying right now." Joe said as he sat by the fire, looking out at his small, furry, digimon partner.  
  
"This weather is messing up my hair!" Mimi complained, fussing with her hair. She was sitting on a large rock with Palmon beside her.  
  
"And this storm is interfering with my Internet connection." Izzy stated, shutting his laptop, something he doesn't do too often. Tentomon just sat, too tired and wet to hover like usual.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to stay here until the storms over." Joe commented, looking out of the cave entrance again. Gomamon was splashing around in the puddles. "Gomamon! Get in here!" He yelled, standing up.  
  
"Sheesh, Joe. Calm down." Gomamon said as he trudged into the cave. "Party pooper." He whispered to himself.  
  
"I heard that!!"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Tai woke up and looked out the opening of the cave. The sky was still gray, but it wasn't raining anymore. He turned his head and looked at Sora sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled as he heard her soft breathing. 'I'll let her sleep. She looks so peaceful.' He thought to himself. 'I think I'm beginning to care more about Sora than I ever had.' He said, beginning to realize how he was feeling, since he always shied away from the thought. A loud rumbling echoed through the cave. 'Is the storm starting all over again?' Tai looked up and didn't see rain, but what he did see scared him half to death. The soft smile on his face vanished. "That Digimon that was chasing us is here now!" Tai said out loud, hoping to wake Sora. "Sora get up!!" He yelled, quickly pulling Sora to her feet.  
  
"What is it Tai??" Sora asked, looking in the direction that Tai was pointing. "Oh! Run Tai!!" She yelled, pushing herself and Tai further into the cave.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The birdlike Digimon, whose cave Sora and Tai were staying in, looked down to see what the creatures below were yelling about. 'It's Rhydamon! That troublemaker, why does he always have to be causing a commotion!' The two creatures started running, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the cliff in the back of the cave.  
  
Just as the birdlike Digimon was about to attack him, Rhydamon whipped his thick, scaly, tail, knocking the girl over the steep cliff. The other one ran to the edge, dodging Rhydamon's huge tail.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"SORA!!" Tai screamed, diving to grab Sora's hand, but just missing. "Sora!". Suddenly, a large figure flew down from high in the cave.  
  
"Fire Spark!" The Digimon shouted, throwing a huge fiery spark at Rhydamon, destroying him with one hit.  
  
"Who are you?!" Tai screamed, obviously upset about Sora. He looked over the cliff, but because it was night, all he could see was vast, empty darkness.  
  
"I am Meteoramon and this is my cave." Meteoramon answered in a calm, hard tone, but it softened as she began to realize what happened.  
  
Tai looked at the bird, who was a little taller than him. Her brownish body feathers glistened in the firelight that was behind her. She looked fierce, but her gentle tone reminded him of Sora. He turned around so he was facing the cliff, and fell to his knees, his face in his hands, sobbing hard. He missed Sora. Just a few minutes ago Sora was sleeping peacefully beside him. Now she was gone.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"I hope Sora's alright." Biyomon worriedly said. "I hope someone is there to protect her because I'm not."  
  
"The last time I saw Sora, she was with Tai. I have a feeling he will protect her for you Biyomon." Matt laughed at the idea with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Matt?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Yay! It stopped raining!" Patamon yelled, flying over to T.K.  
  
"That's good. Maybe now we can find the others." Matt replied. "They can't be too far away." He stood up and put out the fire in front of him. "Are you ready to go T.K.?" He looked down at his little brother, who was playing a game with Patamon.  
  
"Yup!" T.K. said, standing up. "Lets go Matt!"  
  
The six of them walked out of the cave into the deep forest, calling out their friends' names.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"I think I hear Agumon!" Tentomon said, flying out of the small cave.  
  
"And it stopped raining!" Mimi exclaimed happily. "Now I won't get wet!" Joe, Palmon, and Gomamon followed behind them.  
  
"Joe, do you remember the Digimon that was chasing us yesterday?" Izzy questioned.  
  
"How could I forget?" Joe replied in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Well, his name is Rhydamon. I looked him up on the Digimon Analyzer. He is a champion Digimon. He is also an evil Digimon."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Izzy?" Matt yelled as he spotted his friends not far away.  
  
"Matt! I'm glad to see you!" Izzy replied. The two groups ran and met up with each other, then they started talking.  
  
"Have any of you guys seen Sora and Tai?" Biyomon asked, looking up at Joe and Izzy.  
  
"Sorry Biyomon, but we haven't seen either of them." Izzy replied, Tentomon hovering above his head. "We concluded that they were there with you."  
  
"They should be around somewhere though." Joe answered. "We'll find them."  
  
-------------3--------------  
  
"Who are you?" Meteoramon asked Tai, who was still sobbing hard. He looked up, his face stained with tears.  
  
"I…I'm Tai." Tai replied softly. "I'm one of… one of the Digidestioned." His usual cheery voice sounded sad and dull.  
  
"And the other?" Meteoramon asked, looking at the boy in front of her, then to the cliff she had seen the other fall over.  
  
"Her… her name is Sor…Sora." Tai managed to choke out in between sobs.  
  
"She's a Digidestioned too?" Meteoramon persisted to ask. Tai slowly and sadly nodded his head. Meteoramon nodded in acknowledgement then flew back up to the high ledges on the high walls. 'The Digidestioned? I thought they were just a legend. Guess not.' She thought to herself. "You can stay here if you like." She said to the weeping boy below her.  
  
Tai wasn't listening to her. He was too wrapped up in his emotions to think. He realized how he truly felt, but now he couldn't show it to her. He eventually cried himself into a light, restless sleep.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Sora opened her eyes and looked around. Her head hurt terribly. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself. Looking around, she remembered what had happened, and she realized that she was on a small overhang on the side of the cliff, in a cave her and Tai had stumbled upon. Standing up, she found that she could almost reach the edge of the cliff. Her mind raced to the image of the Digimon that had knocked her over the cliff. 'I hope Tai is okay.' Sora thought to herself. 'He could've been hurt worse than I am now!'  
  
Sora looked up. "Tai!" She yelled, hoping Tai would hear her call. "Tai?!" her voice bounced hollowly on the rough cave walls.  
  
Tai opened his eyes, thinking and hoping that he had heard Sora call his name. "Tai!?" he heard it again and scrambled to the edge of the cliff.  
  
He looked down and thought he saw the figure of Sora on a small ledge below him. He couldn't be sure because his eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the dark of the cave. "Sora??" He said, his voice strengthening with the hope of seeing her. The dry tears still covered his face from the day before.  
  
"Tai! Down here!" Sora yelled, looking up at Tai's relieved face.  
  
Tai, whose eyes had finally adjusted to the dark, saw Sora and was filled with joy. "Sora, I'll pull you up!" He laid flat on his stomach and reached his hands down, clasping onto Sora's hands. He pulled her half way up, and so he wouldn't lose his balance, sat up, putting his arms around her waist, and pulled her the rest of the way up. In doing this he lost his balance, falling backwards, his arms still around Sora's waist, pulling her backward away from the cliff with him. Sora landed above Tai, her face right above his. Their lips slightly brushed, just enough to make both of them blush.  
  
Sora stood up, still blushing, and sat down beside Tai.  
  
"Sora, are you alright?" Tai asked sheepishly.  
  
"I'm fine thanks to you." Sora replied, causing Tai to blush an even deeper scarlet.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"I think we should rest. We've been searching for a long time now." Izzy stated. Everyone agreed.  
  
Mimi and Palmon sat down on a large rock; Matt, Izzy, Gabumon, and Tentomon found places on the soft grass; and Joe and Gomamon sat down on a small, moss-covered log. T.K. and Patamon ran around playing a game of tag while Agumon and Biyomon paced back and forth, worrying about their friends.  
  
"Will you two stop pacing already? You're driving me nuts!" Matt said in a sarcastic, irritated, but kind voice.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just so worried about Tai and Sora." Agumon replied. He kept pacing.  
  
"I know. I'm worried too. But your pacing is making me paranoid! Besides, they're probably together somewhere." Matt said, looking at the upset lizard-like Digimon that was Tai's partner, and the pink and blue bird-like Digimon who was Sora's digi-partner. Matt sighed. 'Where could those two be? The whole group seems lost without them. I'm trying my best to lead, but I hate to admit it, but its not the same without them.' He thought to himself.  
  
--------------4-------------  
  
Meteoramon saw Tai pull the girl, Sora, over the cliff. She had heard of the legend of the Digidestioned, and how each of their crests had a special power. She also knew that the power of two specific crests, when combined could cause her to digivolve into her ultimate level. The crests were the crests of Courage and Love. She wondered what crests these two Digidestioned humans had. Thinking this, she spread her wings and let herself lightly drop downward towards the two. Her multicolored tail waved slightly in the air as she descended. She gracefully landed in front of the pair. Sora looked up, surprised.  
  
"I see you have pulled her out." Meteoramon said with as much as a smile she could have with a beak. "I was wondering what crests you two have, because the crests of the legendary Digidestioned work in pairs. I was wondering if your two crests are ones that work together."  
  
"I have the Crest of Courage and Sora…" Tai said, looking over at Sora. "Sora has the Crest of Love." He blushed unnoticeably when he finished the word 'Love'.  
  
"Interesting. Those two crests are the ones that work best together. As a matter of fact, if those two crests unite, I can digivolve." Meteoramon said, looking at Tai and Sora sitting next to each other.  
  
This time Sora spoke up. "What do you mean if the 'crests unite'?" She looked down at her crest, then over at Tai's crest, which was in his hand, and then looked up at Meteoramon in front of her.  
  
"What I mean is, you both have to show the virtues of the crests, in this case, you both have to show courage, and you both have to show Love at about the same time." Tai and Sora looked at each other. Meteoramon turned around to walk to the other side of the cave, when Tai and Sora both noticed the same thing about Meteoramon at the same time.  
  
"Wait!" Sora called.  
  
"Meteoramon!" Tai said in amazement.  
  
"The markings on your wings. There's a heart for the Crest of Love, and a star for the Crest of Courage!" Sora said, standing up. Tai stood up beside her.  
  
"Yes. Those to crests work together so I can digivolve." Meteoramon answered looking back at them. "With your help I can digivolve, and we can defeat the evil here."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"We have to keep going. Way op there is a cave we haven't checked yet!" Matt said to the group of exhausted Digimon and kids. "We can go in and rest when we get there."  
  
They slowly trudged forward towards the large cave. It had already been more than a week since the storm that had separated them so no one was expecting to find Sora or Tai anytime soon.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
'Why can't I tell her how I feel?' Tai thought to himself. 'Even after what happened when I pulled her over the cliff I can't bring myself to tell her how I truly feel, that I Love her. Why does it have to be so hard? I think about her all the time. Tai stop that! Think of something else, like… where the others could be. Argh, thinking about the others makes me think of how I got here, which makes me think of Sora!' Tai looked over at Sora, who was talking quietly to Meteoramon. 'Stop looking at Sora, Tai! If she catches me, I'll die!' Tai thought to himself, shaking his head to get his thoughts under control.  
  
"Tai? Tai are you alright?" Sora asked, walking carefully up to Tai. She had seen him shaking his head.  
  
Tai looked up, but he didn't direct his eyes toward the one speaking to him. Instead he focused on the harsh cave wall behind her. "Tai?" Sora said, noticing that he wouldn't look at her. She was also afraid to look into his dark, breath-taking brown eyes. She was surprised though that he hadn't looked at her. "Tai, I saw you shaking your head. Is something wrong?" She gazed worriedly at him. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how.  
  
"I'm…I'm fine Sora, really. Don't worry." He replied, sensing the concern in her voice. His dark brown eyes glanced quickly at her in front of him, then to her crest, which was on her chest. He quickly looked down at his own crest, still in his hand.  
  
Meteoramon looked on from where she was. She looked down at Tai's crest in his hands, the plain, unglowing crest. She felt sad that she couldn't help the two humans to make their crests glow in unison. She knew that they had to do it themselves.  
  
Sora sighed softly and looked at Tai, who was looking at his crest. "Oh, if you're okay." She sadly said, beginning to walk back to Meteoramon, who was a few feet away.  
  
Tai jerked his head up to look at the girl he cared so much about. "Sora…" He said softly. Sora quickly looked back at him, concerned about him again. Their eyes slowly met.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Are we at the cave you guys were talking about, oh, like 10 minutes ago?" Mimi whined, stopping to rest for about the millionth time.  
  
"Mimi, we'd already be there if we didn't have to keep stopping for you!" Matt shot back angrily.  
  
"All of these plants are aggravating my allergies. Achoo!!" Joe said, sneezing violently. Gomamon came up to his friend and rubbed his back.  
  
"It's okay, Joe. We're almost there, see?" Gomamon said, pointing towards the large cave, looming in front of them.  
  
"Yay! Lets go in and rest!" T.K. yelled, running towards the cave, Patamon in tow. Matt ran after him, with everyone trailing behind him.  
  
--------------5-------- -----  
  
"What is it Tai?" Sora said softly, her eyes clouding over with concern. Tai slowly stood up.  
  
"I…I want to tell you something Sora." Tai said, trying to calm his fear and settle the lump in his throat. But before him or Sora could say anything else, much to their surprise T.K. burst in with the rest of the group. Tai and Sora looked over in astonishment; Meteoramon flew back up on to the high ledge. Matt stopped in his tracks when he saw Sora and Tai, causing everyone to crash into him. T.K. just ran up to Sora and Tai, happy to see them again.  
  
"Hey Matt! Why'd you stop?" Joe mumbled from beneath the pile of people and Digimon.  
  
"It's Sora and Tai!" Matt replied, getting up from the pile. He walked towards them smirking slightly.  
  
"Sora?!" Biyomon cried, jumping out of the pile and racing towards her friend. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement and joy to see Sora again. She jumped into her arms almost knocking her into Tai, who also had been bombarded by his Digimon friend, Agumon.  
  
After the group had all exchanged stories (all except what happened between Sora and Tai), everyone sat down beside a warm campfire. T.K. sat by his brother Matt, Izzy was on T.K.'s other side. To the right of Izzy was Tai, beside him sat Sora. Mimi was sitting beside Sora and Joe, leaving Joe sitting on the other side of Matt. This arrangement meant that Matt was across the fire from Tai and Sora, and he still had the 'smirk' on his face. 'I wonder what happened in here between those two while we were looking for them.' Matt thought to himself. Meteoramon decided not to bother the group, so she hid high in the ledges of the cave.  
  
Outside the stars shone like diamonds in the dark sapphire sky. The dim, golden glow of the embers washed a pale light over the group as they laid down to sleep. Tai and Agumon, who had been put on guard duty, stretched out near the entrance of the cave. The bright moon illuminated the shadowy forest outside of the cave. Agumon yawned, struggling to keep his eyes open. Tai saw this and smiled.  
  
"Go to sleep Agumon. I can keep watch by myself." Tai said looking over at his weary friend. Agumon nodded approvingly, but didn't fall asleep right away.  
  
Tai looked out the entrance of the cave and was bored instantly. Watching the forest wasn't quite the most exciting thing. His eyes slowly wondered to look at his friends sleeping inside the cave. He couldn't help but look at Sora, who looked like an angel, the pale moonlight dappling over her thin body. Biyomon was curled up next to her as she silently slept. Agumon sat up, noticing Tai's gaze move from the forest to his friends.  
  
"Tai, you're supposed to be watching outside, not inside. Is there something interesting in there?" Agumon whispered, startling Tai. Tai quickly jerked his head towards Agumon.  
  
'Oh man. I hope Agumon didn't see who I was looking at.' Tai thought to himself. "I was just checking to see if the others are okay." He quickly replied.  
  
"Okay Tai." Replied Agumon as he lay back down to sleep. Tai sighed with relief, once again looking out the entrance of the cave onto the shimmering sky.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
A huge, black, shadowy Digimon, with brown leathery wings on his back, and two curved, sharp horns on his head; sat, thinking of what evil Digimon he could manipulate to destroy the Digidestioned. The same Digidestioned who had beaten Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon, three very strong, very evil Digimon. His long, curved, sharp claws scratched impatiently at the arm of his throne as he waited for his servant, Myteramon, to arrive.  
  
The small, mantis like Digimon flew in, his white insect-like wings flapping furiously to keep his spiny body aloft. His front legs were like sharp knives, or scythes, which he used to slice his enemies. His hind legs were strong with small, poisonous barbs on them. These spines also lined his back, making him a very dangerous opponent. His legs were like raptor legs, thin and very agile, which he could balance his stocky, spine covered body. He uses these legs to chase his prey at lightning speed, for he was sluggish in flight, mostly hovering about in the air. Myteramon is tough, even though he is about 3½ feet tall; he can defeat almost any Digimon he faces.  
  
Myteramon landed swiftly in front of the large, dark Digimon in front of him, bowing slightly. "You called for me Durasythedamon? What do you wish of me?" He said, looking up into the stone cold eyes of his master.  
  
"Myteramon, tell me what you have found out about the Digidestioned,"  
  
"The children are on the small island of Monitora. You're servant Rhydamon has been defeated by Meteoramon."  
  
"Where are they now?" Durasythedamon growled coldly.  
  
"Right now 7 of them and their digimon are in Meteoramon's cave, a little off from the beach. The 8th child and her Digimon are not too far away from them. They will meet soon. Corchirmon, who you have put in charge of the island, is ready for your approval for the plan to begin." Myteramon answered authoritatively. "Al parts of the plan is ready."  
  
Durasythedamon nodded approvingly. Myteramon was his most loyal subject and that for a reason. He was also much more intelligent and less foolish and rash, unlike most other Digimon. "Very good. When they are all together, send Corchirmon out."  
  
Myteramon nodded, and flew confidently out of the room. 'Very good, all is ready.' Durasythedamon thought, standing up on his long, dragon-like legs. He raised his long, thin, black and red tail, glancing at its triple spiked tip. Spreading his huge leathery wings, he laughed a dark, evil laugh.  
  
--------------6-------- -----  
  
Kari giggled as she chased her Digimon, Gatomon, around on a long beach. The bright sun shone, reflecting light off the bluish-green water and the white, sparking sand, causing illusions of diamonds and sapphires. Gatomon ran into the dense, verdant forest, with Kari behind her, calling her name.  
  
"Gatomon! Gatomon where'd you go?" Kari yelled, looking around for a flash of white in the thick green of the forest.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The group woke up and sat in the same positions they had been in the night before. Meteoramon decided that it was time to meet the other Digidestioned, so she flew down, startling everyone in the group except Sora and Tai.  
  
Oh. Hi Meteoramon!" Sora replied, looking at the large bird that had landed behind her and Tai.  
  
"Hello Sora, Tai. I was just wondering if you would introduce me to your friends, and could you tell me what crests each of them have." She replied, motioning with her wing.  
  
"Of course we will!" Tai said. He motioned towards Izzy beside him. "This is Izzy, he has the crest of Knowledge. This little guy is T.K.; his crest is the crest of Hope. The guy beside him has the crest of Friendship, his name is Matt. Joe here has the crest of Reliability and Mimi has the crest of Sincerity. You already know that Sora and I have the crests of Love and Courage." Tai finished.  
  
"Glad to meet you Meteoramon. By the way, why did you want to know the names of our crests?" Matt said.  
  
As Meteoramon told the story of the crests, Sora, who had already heard the story before, said she was going to go stand guard at the entrance. She walked out of the dimness of the cave into the beautiful sunshine. She sat against the outer wall of the cave, humming quietly to herself. Then she heard a voice, she recognized it as Gatomon's voice, calling for Tai's little sister Kari. Sora then saw the small, white, catlike Digimon run out of a bush. A few seconds later, Kari ran out of another bush nearby.  
  
"Sora?!" Kari exclaimed, running up to Sora, Gatomon right behind.  
  
"Kari! I'm glad to see you again!" Sora replied, giving the little girl a light hug. "How'd you get here? I thought you stayed in the real world." She said, her concerned eyes looking at Kari before her.  
  
"I did, but one day I was sucked into a spinning vortex thing, and now I'm here with Gatomon!" Kari replied. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They're in there." Sora answered, pointing to the cave. "Lets go see you brother Tai!!"  
  
"Hey Tai!" Sora yelled. Tai looked over at her, as did everyone else. "Guess who I found!" Sora said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Who?" Tai replied, looking confused. He stood up just as his little sister ran up to him from behind Sora. "Kari! But how??" He replied, hugging his sister.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me Tai?" Kari giggled, picking up Gatomon.  
  
"Of course I am!!" Tai answered.  
  
Sora smiled and walked back to where she had been before Kari showed up. She wondered what it was like to have a younger or older brother or sister; she had never had one. 'It must be great.' She thought to herself as she began to sing quietly to herself.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Myteramon hovered above the cave and stealthily landed on a tree branch, observing the Digidestioned. He saw the little girl enter the cave, bringing them all together. 'All eight of the children are together now.' He said to himself. 'I must inform Durasythedamon that Meteoramon has told them about the uniting of the crests.' He quickly jumped down from the branch to the ground and ran at the speed of light to a small clearing. Jumping into flight, he slowly flew up to the cloud-covered domain of Durasythedamon high in the sky.  
  
Once inside, he quickly ran to his master's throne room. He stepped in softly. "Durasythedamon. I have news to tell you about the Digidestioned that you may be interested to hear." Myteramon said cautiously, yet confidently.  
  
"Proceed."  
  
"All eight of the Digidestioned are together, just as you brilliantly planned, but… they know about the power of the crests when they are united. Meteoramon told them, since she is the one who will digivolve when the crests of Courage and Love work together. I have also found out the names of the three other Digimon who will digivolve. They are Articamon, Thundramon, and Viperumon." He replied, going slowly to make sure he got the details right.  
  
Durasythedamon's cold eyes flared. He stood up, the sharp blade- like spikes on his arms tensed. "WHAT!!" He roared, shaking the whole room. His tail twitched angrily. "No matter." He said, calming down. 'We will just have to make sure their crests don't unite and that Meteoramon doesn't digivolve. Go ahead with the original plan as before. Make sure he strikes the bearers of the crests of Courage and Love. Got it Myteramon?" He cocked his tail and spread out his wings, showing the claws and spikes on each.  
  
Myteramon stepped back, bowed, and quietly exited the room, heading towards Corchirmon's underground tunnel. Corchirmon was a massive Digimon with digger-like front claws. He wasn't very fast on land, the underground was his highway. The armadillo-like armor that he sported reflected almost any attack. This only weak spot on him was his belly, which wasn't covered in the protective armor. Being slow on land, the easiest way for him to move around was to curl up into a ball and roll along the ground, knocking whatever was in his path flat. Myteramon went to him and gave him Durasythedamon's requests and the okay to activate the plan.  
  
--------------7-------- -----  
  
Everyone talked and joked inside of the cave, glad to be back together again. Suddenly the ground began to shake, causing everyone to run outside, where trees were being uprooted and falling to the ground. Just as suddenly as the shaking began, it stopped. Tai ran over to Sora, who had been outside on guard duty the whole time. "Sora. What happened? Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up from the ground.  
  
Before she had a chance to respond, an immense, brown Digimon pushed through the ground with two other Digimon beside him. One that looked like a mutant desert lizard and the other a crocodile made out of stones and rocks.  
  
"Who are they Izzy?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hold on a second." Izzy replied, fiddling with his computer. "Okay. The large one is called Corchirmon, and the other two are Lanzimon and Kartichimon."  
  
"So, you're the 8 Digidestioned." Corchirmon said in a mocking tone. "Prepare to meet your destiny - defeat! Attack them, Lanzimon and Kartichimon!"  
  
"Time to digivolve guys!" Agumon yelled. "Agumon digivolve to……………Greymon!!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to……………Birdramon!!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to……………Garurumon!!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to……………Kabuterimon!!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to……………Togemon!!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to……………Ikkakumon!!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Boom Bubble……Pah!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
These attacks did little to harm the three Digimon, especially Corchirmon, whose armor reflected the attacks back at the Digimon.  
  
"Birdramon! We've got to go get Corchirmon! Everyone else get Lanzimon and Kartichimon!" Sora yelled, gathering up her courage as she ran towards the large ground dwelling Digimon.  
  
Tai could feel Sora's courage, which gave him courage too. "Sora, wait, me and Greymon are coming with you!" He yelled, running right behind her. "The rest of you keep rock head and lizard breath busy!"  
  
"The bearers of the crests of Courage and Love dare to face me?" He said tauntingly, laughing as he pointed his curved claw towards Tai and Sora. "Watch as I eliminate your worthless Digimon! Mountain Strike!!"  
  
He swung his claws and slammed them into the ground, causing the ground to shake, knocking Greymon off his feet. Huge chunks of rock and dirt flew into the air from the ground, hitting Birdramon, slamming her into the ground on top of Greymon. The two Digimon lay there moaning while Corchirmon laughed evilly.  
  
"Birdramon!!" Sora yelled, running up to the exhausted Digimon.  
  
Tai saw the remnants of Corchirmon's attack falling down, high above Sora. "Sora!!!" He cried, as he ran towards her, pushing both him and Sora out of dangers way. Sora looked back and saw the chunks of rocks right where she had been before.  
  
She looked over at Tai beside her, his arm still around her. His face was painted with worry. "Sora! Are you alright?" Tai asked, his voice flooding with true concern.  
  
"You saved me Tai! Thank you!" Sora replied, giving him a quick hug. During the hug, both Tai and Sora's crest began to glow in unison.  
  
"Tai, I can digivolve!!" Greymon yelled, standing up.  
  
"And so can I!!" Meteoramon exclaimed, flying over the group.  
  
"Greymon digivolve to……………Metalgreymon!!'  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to……………Garudamon!!"  
  
"Meteoramon digivolve to……………Tirvadumon!!"  
  
Tirvadumon stood up beside Garudamon, looking almost just like her. Tirvadumon's upper half of her body was of a tiger, not of a bird like Garudamon.  
  
"Nooo!" Corchirmon screamed. "Even if the crests glow in unison and Meteoramon has digivolved, I must destroy the bearers of the crests of Courage and Love! Sand Slash!!" He yelled, slashing his claws through the air, creating a huge sand tornado that was heading straight for Sora and Tai.  
  
"NO! Fire Ring!" Tirvadumon shouted, creating a huge ring of fire around Sora and Tai, protecting them from Corchirmon.  
  
The confused Corchirmon kept swinging his claws through the air. Tirvadumon, Garudamon, and Metalgreymon surrounded him. "Garudamon, lift him into the air so we can attack his vulnerable spot!" Tirvadumon instructed.  
  
Garudamon lifted the large, armadillo-like Digimon into the air. "Giga Blaster!" Metalgreymon yelled, hitting Corchirmon's soft belly. Garudamon dropped him towards the ground, and he was destroyed.  
  
By this time the group had taken care of the other two Digimon. Metalgreymon returned to Koromon, and Garudamon returned to Yokomon. Tirvadumon's Fire Ring disappeared, and she became Meteoramon again.  
  
"Sora, Tai, are you alright?" Matt asked as he ran up to them, the rest of the group hot on his heels.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine Matt." Sora replied. Tai stepped up beside her.  
  
"And our crests glow in unison!" Tai said, looking over at Sora, who was holding Yokomon in her arms.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Meteoramon commented. "Now I can digivolve whenever I need to. You have destroyed the evil here, but you still have many battles to fight before all of the evil is destroyed in the Digiworld. You must go to the island of Diskaram. I will take you there, but I must return here." She looked around at the group of tired Digimon and children. "But you can rest here for a while first." Cheers broke out from the group.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
A few days later after everyone was rested up, Tentomon and Gomamon digivolved to travel across the ocean. Joe, Mimi, and Kari rode on Ikkakumon; Izzy, Matt, and T.K. rode on Kabuterimon; and Sora and Tai rode on the back of their Digimon friend, Meteoramon. Ikkakumon swam, while the other two flew across the ocean, finally arriving at the island of Diskaram. The island was large, with a massive lake in the center of it, covering half of the entire island. This island was home to many aquatic Digimon.  
  
"Goodbye Meteoramon!" They all called as she flew back to her home.  
  
"Goodbye, and thank you!" She said as her form faded over the horizon.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Myteramon flew into Durasythedamon's chamber with upsetting news. He hovered slowly and carefully in front of the red and black dragon Digimon in front of him. "Master Durasythedamon, Corchirmon and his helpers have been defeated. Meteoramon digivolved because the two crests glowed in unison. The kids are now on the island of Diskaram." He spread his blade- like arms out. The light from the fire glistened on them. "If you want, I'll go attack them."  
  
"No. I will save you for more extreme causes. For now we will have to keep the other crests from uniting. We must get to the Digimon that will digivolve with the crests before they do. The Digidestioned will be destroyed!!" His words were thick and strong, and he laughed an evil laugh as he planned their destruction. 


	2. The New Found Friend

*AN/Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Arigatou for the reviews!! This is part 2, where a new Digimon is found, and a few problems arise. Sorry about the characters being a little out of character, but as I said before, I wrote this a few years ago. Well, enjoy!!*  
  
Part 2: The New Found Friend  
  
1  
  
Matt sat up and looked at the group of his friends sleeping peacefully on the soft sand. He saw Mimi, Joe, and Izzy on the opposite side of the fire than he was on. Sora was on the same side as him and Tai. She was curled into a ball with Biyomon beside her. T.K. was beside Matt, and Kari was not too far away holding Gatomon like a stuffed animal. Tai was beside Kari, sitting up and looking as beat as Matt felt. He looked worried about something, and he kept glancing nervously in Sora's direction.  
  
Matt stood up, careful not to wake up Gabumon or T.K., and quietly walked over to Tai and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him. Tai jumped up and turned around to see Matt.  
  
"Matt! You scared me half to death!" Tai harshly whispered.  
  
Matt laughed. 'I scared our "courageous leader" Tai Kamiya!' Matt thought sarcasticly to himself.  
  
"Well, I just came over to see why you're awake this late at night." He replied, cocking an eyebrow. Then he looked over in the direction Tai was previously looking in. "I saw you looking in this direction. Is there something interesting there? A bad Digimon or something?" He said with a hint of sarcasm, already knowing the real answer. He probed the area with his eyes.  
  
Tai quickly looked in the direction Matt was pointing and lightly blushed. Fortunately for him, it was too dark for Matt to notice his blush. "Uh, nothing interesting over there. I was just looking at the water, that's all." Tai replied in an uncertain tone.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say man." He said and walked back over to his little brother.  
  
Tai lay back down, trying to fall asleep. He rolled around, almost rolling into Agumon. He just couldn't fall asleep. Sitting up, he began gazing around at his friends. Everything was so peaceful looking, as the bright sun began to rise over the sparkling water. The hazy colors caused him to drift off into the light sleep that he thought would never come.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The water around the aqua and purple Digimon shimmered in the morning light. He swam swiftly, paddling his webbed claws through the silvery cyan-colored water. The green, brown, and yellow seaweed waved in the currents as fish and other creatures swam by. Pushing his head out of the water, he looked around at the circular land around him. His smooth, wet fur glistened, and the blue tufts of fur on his short, wide ears waved slightly in the morning breeze. His bright yellow-green eyes shone in the light from the rising sun as he focused them on the sleeping bodies spread out on the shore. 'They're here!' He excitedly thought. 'Meteoramon must have told them about the uniting of their crests, and brought them over from Monitora.' He quickly dived under the water; his slim, streamline body moving quickly through the crystalline lake. He swam up to the shore, only a few meters from the group of Digidestioned, but he kept himself hidden.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Matt sat up; stretching his body out from is restful sleep. He heard a soft sigh beside him, and looked over to find that his little brother had waken up also. "Good morning Squirt!" He said looking over at T.K.  
  
"Morning Matt." T.K. replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Tai stood up, still tired from the previous night, and walked over to Matt and T.K. his little sister followed behind with Gatomon in her arms. "Good morning everyone!" Tai said semi-enthusiastically.  
  
"Everyone? We're the only ones up!" Matt replied with a laugh.  
  
"Do you like to disagree with me just for the sake of disagreeing with me?" Tai asked sarcasticly. He looked around at the surrounding area to decide which way they should go. 'Not really much of a choice.' He thought to himself. Nearby he heard the shout of Joe and the familiar laugh of Gomamon.  
  
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT?!?" Joe screamed, wiping his face of the salty water that had been splashed on him.  
  
"How come you always have to YELL?!" Mimi complained. "You woke me up from a wonderful dream!"  
  
"And you've aroused all of the rest of us that weren't awake quite yet." Izzy stated, Tentomon flying up beside him.  
  
"Good morning everyone!!" Sora said, standing up. She looked up at the beautiful sky.  
  
"Good morning Sora." Tai said sheepishly as he walked over to her. Matt smirked unnoticeably.  
  
"We should all eat and then devise a plan of what we should do." Izzy stated, walking over to the group of people.  
  
"I say we head in that direction. Towards that small forest." Tai said, pointing towards the woods.  
  
"That's stupid Tai! There is snow over there, and besides, we can get lost in that forest." Matt retorted.  
  
"Matt! There is food in the forest. It is also a lot colder out here in the open with the wind. Plus the trees can provide shelter. You're just afraid!" Tai shot back.  
  
"No Tai! You're wrong! I'm going this way and if you want to go that way its fine with me! Come with me T.K.!" Matt said angrily and he grabbed T.K.'s hand and left. Patamon and Gabumon ran to catch up with them.  
  
"Matt!! I don't think it's a good idea to split up!" Sora said in a worried tone, her voice trailing off.  
  
"Well, I think Matt's got a point. Maybe splitting up will make it easier on all of us. Joe and Mimi come with me. And Tai…" Izzy said motioning towards Tai. "Tai; you, Sora, and Kari head into the forest. We can meet up later." Izzy began walking off with Mimi and Joe in another direction.  
  
"Izzy…" Sora replied, exasperated. "Now what Tai?" she said, looking into Tai's eyes. Tai looked sadly away.  
  
"We go into the forest. I am so angry at Matt, I hope we never see them again." He replied, closing his eyes and raising his clenched fist.  
  
Sora grabbed his raised arm in a soft, but strong grasp. "Calm down Tai. Don't say things like that." She said in a soothing tone. Tai opened his eyes, surprised, and looked at Sora.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora." He said, lowering his arm as Sora slowly let go. "I guess we should get going." He diverted his eyes away from her again, and they all began walking.  
  
-------------2---------- ----  
  
"What happened Matt? Why are we leaving the others?" T.K. asked with his soft voice. He clutched the small Digimon, Patamon, in his arms.  
  
Matt stopped and sighed, putting his hands firmly on T.K.'s shoulders, facing his little brother. "You wouldn't understand T.K. Don't worry, we'll be fine without them." Matt's voice hardened. T.K. stood, looking up at him.  
  
"But I miss them Matt. I miss Kari and Sora and Tai, I miss them all." His small eyes began to water with tears of sadness. Matt turned from him and looked up into the sky.  
  
"I miss Sora and the others too. All except for Tai." He said out loud, mostly to himself. 'And our arguments aren't the only reason.' He thought.  
  
"Then why don't we go back now, Matt?" Gabumon spoke up in a quiet voice.  
  
"No!! It's not as simple as that! We can't just go back. I don't need them, any of them!" Matt yelled, turning away. He began to run, fighting the tears that were beginning to swarm his eyes. Gabumon and T.K. ran to catch up, Patamon still in T.K.'s arms.  
  
"Matt!" T.K. yelled, running out of breath. He was too tired to run any longer, and he collapsed on the ground, exhausted.  
  
Hearing his brother's call, Matt quickly turned around and ran to T.K. "T.K.!" He yelled as he reached the little boy. "I guess it's about time we had a rest." He said, trying to lighten the mood. He plopped himself beside Gabumon and T.K., trying to think things out.  
  
'Why does Tai always have to act like the boss? He gets me so angry! What does Sora see in him? I know she cares about him, but…Oh, just stop it Matt. It doesn't matter now; you've left already. She'd probably be mad at me if I go back. It's just too hard; because of how she feels… about Tai. I try to make it seem like I'm happy for them, but… oh, I just wish that it was me instead of Tai. Ugh, worrying about it will just make it worse. Me and T.K. will be fine without them.' He said to himself.  
  
The golden rays of the sun began to fade over the sparkling beach. While Matt, T.K., and their Digimon rested, a pair of bright, greenish-yellow eyes watched from the water. These eyes almost seemed to glow as the last slivers of light reflected off the turquoise water, while the sun began to set on the horizon. Small, feathery clouds took on shadowy fragments of light from the elusive sun, covering the sky with the eerie colors of nightfall. The Digimon that belonged to the eyes dunked under the water and headed towards the darkening shore.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Izzy, why did we leave the others behind? Besides, its getting awfully cold and I think it's beginning to snow." Mimi said, watching the little white flecks of cold snow fall from the shadowy sky.  
  
"My original plan is to teach Matt and Tai that the whole team is needed to be successful." He stopped to look back at Mimi and Joe who were following slowly behind. "Secondly, being in groups we can all spread out to find what we are looking for."  
  
"Uh, Izzy? What exactly are we looking for?" Mimi asked in a quizzical voice.  
  
"To be perfectly honest, I really don't know."  
  
---------------3--- -----------  
  
The green, silhouetted forest loomed over Kari, Tai, and Sora's heads. Tai was in the lead, with Kari and Agumon beside him. Gatomon and Biyomon were walking behind them, and Sora was in the back, following a short distance behind. The dark emerald needles of the pine and spruce trees around them were coated with strings of crystal-like snow and ice. The sun was slowly setting, causing the long restrained chill to enter the still air. Sora looked around and spotted a small bird perched in a tree. The little bird reminded her of Meteoramon and all the things that happened back at her cave. She rubbed her shoulders, since the night air brought on an icy chill from all of the pale snow around them.  
  
"Tai? Can we stop now? It's getting cold and dark, and I'm tired." Came a little voice from beside Tai, it was Kari. Tai jerked his head up from what seemed to be a deep trance. He smiled and looked down at his sister who was shivering from the cold.  
  
"Good idea Kari. I guess I was just too caught up in my thoughts to notice." Tai said, looking around at his surroundings. He picked up some pieces of wood that had been spared from the wet snow. Agumon lit the sticks, creating a comforting fire.  
  
Sora cleared a spot on the ground, near the fire, of all the dead leaves and needles, and she carefully sat down, not saying a word. Kari sat down beside her brother and leaned her head on his shoulder, falling asleep from the warmth coming from him. Agumon lay in front of Tai, near the fire. Sora leaned her back against the tree behind her, hoping to gain warmth from the position she was in and from the fire in front of her. Biyomon fell asleep curled up in front of her. Gatomon was curled up beside Kari, providing her with more warmth.  
  
Sora wasn't tired. She looked around at the verdant trees and plants that surrounded her. She had always loved nature and she also loved to draw pictures of plants and animals. At home, since her mother worked at a flower shop and her dad had died many years ago, she would draw all of the animals and plants she saw. They were so vivid and lively. This habit began a year before the time of her father's death. Her father had shown her how to draw so realistically, and after his death she drew to remember the good times she had with him. Among these pictures of plants and animals were pictures of her family and friends, she even had a picture she had drawn of her father. All of these pictures were so lifelike, almost if the person or thing was really there.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought of her room back home in Odaiba. Many pictures she had drawn lined the walls of her small room. Pictures of birds, cats, flowers, and pictures of her good friends made her room her own creation of dazzling sketches. She opened her eyes and looked into the sparkling fire. A small tear fell down her soft cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away.  
  
Sora took a small notebook of plain white paper and a little pencil out of her small, pink hip pouch. She looked at Biyomon, who was sleeping gently near the fire, and began to sketch her. By the time she had completely finished, the fire was beginning to die out, so she flipped through the pad, looking at the pictures of her 'Digidestioned' friends that she had drawn since she came to the Digiworld. She flipped to the picture of T.K. and Matt, then to the picture of Tai. She looked at the picture of Tai and softly sighed, putting the pad back into the hip pouch. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep, but to no avail.  
  
Tai watched Sora from the other side of the fire, but he dare not move for fear of waking up Agumon or Kari; or most of all, having Sora notice that he was awake and watching her. 'You're real nice Tai. Sora's over there freezing, and I won't even go keep her warm! I have the crest of courage, yet I'm not even courageous enough to go sit with her, or even invite her to sit here with me and Kari! Too late now, she'd probably think I was stupid to let her freeze for so long while I watched her and then come over to invite her to sit with us; and the night's almost over.' Tai thought to himself, but he was still too afraid to do anything more than scold himself about it.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Myteramon ran steadily up to Durasythedamon. He had more news on he 8 Digidestioned kids. He briskly bowed and waited for Durasythedamon to signal for him to speak. Durasythedamon nodded his huge, scaly head.  
  
"Master Durasythedamon. The 8 Digidestioned are on the island of Diskaram. They have not found Articamon yet though." He said in a relieved tone. "Right now they have been split up and 3 are in the forest, 3 are near the mountains, and the last 2 are on the beach. All is as you wish master." He did another quick bow, and then he looked up at Durasythedamon with his menacing dark brown eyes.  
  
"Good. The first failure was because they were together. Now that they are separate, we can capture them easily and destroy them. Go; send for Raydemon to capture the ones near the mountain and in the forest. We will deal with the other two later." Durasythedamon said with a snarl. "Once you have done this, come and report to me."  
  
Myteramon raised his blade-like forearm to signal his understanding, and then ran swiftly out of the dreary room. He flew down above the center of the huge lake on the middle of the island, where Raydemon was waiting under the shimmering surface of the water.  
  
--------------4-------------  
  
The small aqua, cat-like Digimon watched as two of the Digidestioned stopped to rest. 'I might as well show myself to them, it's not like they can attack me or hurt me very much.' He thought. 'Maybe they have the two crests that I need.' He paddled quickly up to the shore, then jumped swiftly out of the frigid water onto the snowy sand. He lightly shook his short fur, releasing small sprays of translucent water off onto the feather-soft sand. He walked stealthily as if he were a panther hunting his prey.  
  
Gabumon sat up, recognizing the aquatic Digimon that was heading towards them. He stood up and smiled. "Articamon!" He walked over towards the larger Digimon.  
  
Matt stood up, holding his little brother tightly against him. "It's okay you guys. Articamon is our friend!" Patamon said, flying over towards the large, panther-like Digimon.  
  
"So Gabumon, Patamon, I see you've been placed with the famous Digidestioned." Articamon said with an air of sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah. Meet Matt and his little brother T.K." Gabumon stated, bringing his two human friends up to Articamon. Articamon circled the two humans, waving his flipper-like tail.  
  
T.K. reached his hand out and petted the shiny fur of the cat. Articamon looked at him and smiled. "Where are the other Digidestioned that were with you earlier?" Articamon said, looking over to the older boy. His yellow eyes gleamed.  
  
Matt's face got red with anger. He looked away, his blue eyes flashing angrily. "We left them behind. I don't need them." He said, a hint of sadness in his in his angry tone. He really did miss them. He missed Sora's compassion and kindness. Surprisingly, he even missed Mimi and Joe's endless complaining, and Izzy's computer talk. But Tai, he felt that he would never miss Tai's 'leader' attitude.  
  
"Hey Matt, look! Articamon has the symbols of two of crests on him!" T.K.'s voice broke through Matt's troubled thoughts. Matt snapped his head up and looked at Articamon. Sure enough, on his forehead and on the central part of his flipper on his tail were two symbols of crests.  
  
"Yeah. I have the symbols of the crests of Hope and Friendship. What two crests do you humans have?" Articamon replied.  
  
"Well, T.K. has the crest of Hope and I have the crest of Friendship." Matt answered, his coolness returning.  
  
"You're not too friendly saying that you don't need your friends. I don't think you're suitable for the crest of Friendship. You should be looking for your friends now, instead of running away from them because of your disagreements with them." Articamon said, walking critically over to Matt. "They could be in grave danger right now. Besides, if both of your crests glow in unison I can digivolve. But seeing how you are acting Matt, I doubt that will ever happen."  
  
"You'll digivolve, just like Meteoramon?" T.K. asked, petting the damp fur of Articamon with one hand, and holding Patamon with the other.  
  
Articamon nodded. "Just like Meteoramon." He replied. Matt crossed his arms and looked away, angry again. He thought of his friends in danger and began to feel sorry for the way he was acting.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Hey guys! Look, it's a bunch of mountains. Eww, I hate climbing!" Mimi exclaimed, stopping to rest her feet.  
  
"And look over there! Isn't that the forest that Tai, Sora, and Kari went into?" Tentomon said, pointing his claw towards the trees.  
  
"I think you're right Tentomon. This must be the other side." Izzy concluded.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for them to come out. Besides, its cold and its almost night." Joe asked.  
  
"Right. We'll go get some wood." Palmon said. Her, Tentomon, Izzy, and Gomamon headed towards a cluster of dead trees.  
  
Mimi and Joe went to pick some fruits and berries for them all to eat. Everyone returned a few minutes later, started a warm fire, and began eating a good meal. ~~~*~~~  
  
Tai, Kari, and Sora walked through the dense forest, lost in their own thoughts. They kept walking, not knowing how long or how far, but they kept going.  
  
'Ever since Kari came, I've been too busy with her to talk to Sora. I'm glad we found Kari and that she's okay and all, but I wish I could have a little time alone with Sora, so I can tell her how I feel. Oh! The same thing happened before we beat Myotismon, when we went back to the real world and found out that Kari was the eighth child. I was always with Kari. I almost seemed to be ignoring Sora. Sora, I wasn't ignoring you. I'm sorry!' Tai thought to himself as he looked back at Sora, who was looking at the trees and plants around them.  
  
Kari once again tugged at Tai's sleeve. "Tai, look up there! There's a break in the trees. I think I see mountains!" Kari said, pointing towards some gray beyond the familiar green of the forest.  
  
"Well let's just have a closer look then." Tai replied, pulling the mini telescope out of his pocket and looking through it. He saw that they were almost at the edge of the forest. He also saw mountains, a field, and… "Sora! It's Izzy, Joe, and Mimi! Come here Sora." He said, speaking the last sentence in a softer tone. He turned around and looked at Sora, who was at least 10 feet behind him. He motioned with his hand for her to come, keeping his courage up to look into her soft, brown eyes.  
  
Sora quickly walked up to stand beside him. "Do you really see Mimi and the others?" she quietly asked, looking from the direction Kari was pointing, then at Tai. She was surprised that he hadn't glanced away like the many times before.  
  
Tai lightly shook his head. "Yeah. You can look for yourself if you want to Sora." He replied kindly. He put out his hand with the mini telescope in it. Sora looked at his hand with the small telescope in it, then up at Tai's face. He was smiling, his dark eyes shining.  
  
Sora carefully took it, looking through the eyepiece. She looked and saw the same thing Tai had seen. "You're right Tai. We should get going." She said, handing the telescope back to Tai.  
  
"Come on you two!" Agumon said from a few feet in front of them. Kari, Gatomon, and Biyomon were with him. Sora and Tai walked up to them and they all began their steady trek through the forest again.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The huge, navy blue, manta ray Digimon watched for a chance to capture the 6 humans and their Digimon. He had the legs of a crab and two huge crab-like claws. These claws were hollow on the inside, so he could either capture his enemy in them, or crush them brutally. His scorpion-like tail had a huge stinger on the end of it that secreted a deadly poison. He had the flat, wide sting ray body, only with crab legs, a scorpion tail, and two super-strong claws. He awaited silently as three of the Digidestioned ran out of the forest, joining the others in a small clearing. 'Now's the time.' He thought evilly. 'When I bring them into my underwater home and destroy them. Durasythedamon will be pleased.'  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Articamon suddenly stopped, pricking up his ears. "I sense evil. Raydemon, he is near your friends." He said, his yellow eyes gleaming. "He's probably planning to attack soon."  
  
Matt, who had been trying to think things through, bolted over to Articamon. "What do you mean that he's planning to attack them soon? We've got to help them!!" Matt said, now furious with himself.  
  
"I see you feel differently about your friends now." Articamon said, looking at Matt. "The fastest way to get where they are is to swim across this lake. All of you climb on my back, I'll carry you over." Articamon replied, diving into the cold water. Matt, T.K., Gabumon, and Patamon climbed onto his back.  
  
--------------5-------- -----  
  
"Sora!" Mimi yelled, running up to her friend.  
  
"Yo Izzy!" Tai said from beside the two girls. Izzy and Joe ran up to them.  
  
"Boy, are we glad to see you! We were expecting you guys to show up." Joe said, catching his breath. All six of them walked to the clearing where the fire was still burning.  
  
After everyone had settled down and eaten their full of fruits and berries, Izzy walked over to Tai, who was sitting near Sora. He was watching Kari chase Gatomon around on the soft grass.  
  
"Hey Tai, have you thought over your fight with Matt?" Izzy stated, Sora watched from beside Tai.  
  
Tai looked up at the red haired boy, the bright sunset behind him. "I'm still angry for what Matt said. But, I've learned, with Sora's help, that all of this arguing can destroy the group." Tai said. He then looked at Sora, the brilliant sunlight behind her, causing her to look as if she was glowing. She was smiling because of Tai's reply.  
  
"I'm glad you know that now. We're a team. We can't let arguments ever get into the way of that." Sora said, smiling at Tai.  
  
"Sora's right Tai. Remember that." Izzy said over his shoulder as he walked back over to Tentomon.  
  
"I will." Tai said, looking back over at Sora, who had stretched out on the ground so she could sleep. He laid down and looked intently at her. 'Maybe I'm finally getting the courage I need to tell her how I feel.' He sighed and looked up at the glinting stars. Feeling warmth beside him, he looked over and found that Kari had snuggled up to him, using him as a pillow. He sighed again; wishing that Sora could be the one in his arms. He closed his eyes, falling asleep.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Matt, how much longer?" T.K. asked, rubbing his eyes to keep himself awake.  
  
"T.K.! You should be asleep. It's dark out!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I know Matt. But I'm worried about the others."  
  
"I know how you feel. We'll find them, don't worry T.K. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Okay Matt. Goodnight."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Tai?" Sora whispered.  
  
"What is it Sora?" Tai softly asked, sitting up and putting Kari carefully down on the grass. He looked over at her.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Sora replied. Her soft brown eyes showed concern in the dim light of the rising sun. She paused, listening again.  
  
"There it is again." She said, standing up. This time Tai heard it too.  
  
Suddenly a loud growl echoed through the still morning air, waking up the rest of the group. A huge crab/stingray Digimon stepped slowly out of the water.  
  
"Uh Tentomon? Who is this guy?" Joe said, backing into a tree.  
  
"He is Raydemon. He is an evil Digimon with three strong attacks called Hammer Claw, Silver Net, and Black Venom Sting."  
  
"Digivolve guys!!" Tai yelled, standing defensively in front of Sora. Kari was clinging tightly onto him.  
  
All of the Digimon digivolved except for Gatomon and Patamon. Raydemon swung one of his massive claws, knocking all of the Digimon into a pile. "Silver Net!" Raydemon yelled, surrounding the Digimon in a thick net of steel-like strings. All of the Digimon who had digivolved reverted back to their rookie forms, exhausted.  
  
"Gomamon!!" Joe yelled.  
  
Raydemon laughed and opened one of his huge claws, scooping the frightened Joe, Izzy and Mimi up into it.  
  
An idea ran through Sora's mind. She pulled the small pad of white paper and the pencil out of her hip pouch. She quickly flipped to a blank page and hastily wrote something on it. She dropped it just as her, Tai, and Kari were scooped up into Raydemon's other claw.  
  
Raydemon chuckled evilly as he hooked the net of weak Digimon onto his curved, scorpion-like tail. He dived into the icy water to his under water domain.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Articamon kept swimming quietly through the shimmering lake with the 2 Digidestioned on his soft back. The sun slowly began to rise over the cool water. Up ahead the grassy shore looked more inviting then ever, the clear dew on the lush grass reflecting the light of the rising sun. "Hey Articamon?" Matt said into Articamon's ear.  
  
"Yeah?" Articamon answered softly.  
  
"Do you think we'll get to them in time?"  
  
"Well let's hope. There's the shore, we'll be there in a few minutes." Articamon replied, swimming faster through the water. Small waves flowed beside him, shimmering slightly and causing an illusion of silvery colors.  
  
They finally reached the shore. Matt gently shook T.K. out of his slumber and then quickly jumped off Articamon's back onto the soft grass. "Sora??! Izzy? Is anyone there?" Matt anxiously yelled.  
  
Articamon looked around and sniffed the air. T.K. ran up to Matt with something small and white in his hands. "Hey Matt! What's this?" He said, handing the object to his brother.  
  
Matt took it and looked at it. "It's Sora's pad of drawing paper!" He looked closer to see something written. It looked as if she had written it in a hurry. He read the note, it said:  
  
-  
  
"Help us Matt. Raydemon is attacking me, Tai, and the others.  
  
He is planning to bring us to his underwater home. Please come quick…  
  
Love, you're friend, Sora"  
  
-  
  
Anger pulsed through Matt's blood as he read the note and looked at the sketches of his friends that Sora had drawn. He clenched his fist and he saw a detailed picture of T.K., Gabumon, and himself. He saw a picture of Tai, it appeared to have spots of dry tears on it, and Matt realized what his own ignorance had caused, he had lost his friends. Even if he had disagreements with Tai, they were still friends. Sora's words broke into his mind. ' "Matt!! I don't think it's a good idea to split up!" ' Her voice had shown the understanding of friendship, and the concern of losing a friend. No wonder she has the crest of Love. 'Why did I do this??' Matt thought to himself, tears threatening to surface as he looked at the picture that Sora had drawn of herself.  
  
Articamon walked over to Matt and nudged him. "Raydemon has not destroyed them. Knowing him, he has captured them and brought them to his underwater home."  
  
Matt turned to look into the aqua cat's eyes. "How do we get there?" Matt said sternly.  
  
Articamon smiled. "I will take you. Come, let's go!" Articamon made a huge bubble around Matt, T.K., and their Digimon, so they could breathe under the water. He dived under the water, the strange bubble following behind.  
  
"Wow! This bubble is almost like glass!" Matt said, tapping lightly on the side of the bubble.  
  
Articamon turned his head and looked back at them. "Well I wouldn't want you to pop it and drown now, would I?!" Articamon replied with a laugh. "We're not too far away from Raydemon's underwater cave. There is oxygen in there because Raydemon can only breathe under the water for an hour at a time." He smiled, pointing his webbed claw down at a huge rock formation. He turned his head and began to swim faster, paddling his flipper-like tail and maneuvered his thin body quickly through the glossy water.  
  
--------------6---- ---------  
  
"Durasythedamon! Raydemon has succeeded in the capture of the 6 humans. Right now he has brought them into his underwater cave. One of them has been poisoned and he is planning to destroy them all soon." Myteramon said, his brown eyes flashing excitedly. He stepped forward, his small white wings folding down upon his emerald green back, folding around the chestnut brown spines that lined his back. The blue markings on his face, forearms, wings, and legs matched perfectly to make him look as tough as he was. He began to speak, then hesitated; wary of what Durasythedamon would say about his next words. "I…there is also some bad news master."  
  
"What is it?" Durasythedamon said in an angry tone. He looked down upon the small green, brown, and blue Digimon. Myteramon hesitated again, then proceeded.  
  
"The other two Digidestioned have found Articamon, and it turns out that those two have the crests that will 'cause Articamon to digivolve. But I have found one of the other Digimon that will digivolve because of the crests. His name is Viperumon. He is on the continent of Modemar. With your permission, I will go capture him."  
  
"Very well. Go capture Viperumon and bring him here." Durasythedamon replied. "Maybe I can use him for the destruction of the Digidestioned."  
  
Myteramon ran out of the room and flew to the continent of Modemar, which was a continent that was covered in mostly desert. The rest of the large landmass is made up of short and long-grassed savanna. He landed in a patch of short-grass, heading quickly towards the huge, dry desert in pursuit of the snake-like Viperumon.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Tai opened his aching eyes and looked around. He was in a harsh cave, and from what he could see, he was underwater. A huge, meal cage surrounded him, along with Kari, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. 'There's only 5 of us in here…Oh no!! Sora's not here!' He thought to himself. He stood up and ran to the edge of the cage, gripping the thick, dirty, metal bars that held him in the cage tightly.  
  
Over in the corner of the cave was another cage, smaller then the one he were in. he looked closer and saw the silhouette of something in the cage. It was Sora!! She looked horrible. Her skin was pale and she looked terribly ill.  
  
Tai's heart ached as he looked at her shivering form. How he wanted to be over there with her, but he was stuck with here everyone else. In his anger and frustration he slammed his fist onto the metal floor of the cage, finding that it dented easily. He slammed his fist down again, wishing he could be with Sora; believing that it was his own fault that she was separate from them.  
  
"Calm down Tai, we'll help you get Sora. I believe I know a way out of these cages." Izzy stated, placing a hand on Tai's shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai said, looking up at Izzy.  
  
"Look down at the where you hit the floor of the cage. It's dented. The material that these cages are constructed of is highly pliable. Simply…we can bend the bars to get out of these cages." Izzy replied.  
  
Tai stood up, then looked over at Sora, who looked as if she was awakening. "Let's do it!" He said, grabbing onto the bars and pushing them. They moved, but not very much. "How come it's not working?" Tai yelled in disappointment.  
  
"Patience Tai. It will take longer than I originally thought. These bars are of a stronger material than the floor of the cage." Izzy replied. Him and Joe were also pulling at the bars. Kari was with Mimi on the other side of the cage.  
  
"Almost got it…there!!" Tai yelled as he bent the bars just enough so he could fit through. He ran to the smaller cage that Sora was in.  
  
Sora reached one of her gloved hands out between the bars, as if she were asking for help and Tai gently took it. Sora lightly moaned from the immense pain that was covering her body, flowing through her veins and burning like fire. "Don't worry Sora, everything's going to be alright. I'll get you out." Tai said soothingly. He looked into her deep brown eyes and saw the tremendous pain and anguish that Sora was enduring.  
  
"I see the poison has taken effect." A booming voice said as the huge Digimon, Raydemon, stepped into view. Tai stood up defiantly, shocked and upset to hear that Sora was poisoned. "It's no use trying to save her. She will die within 24 hours, unless of course you find the RainbowSea Flower. But you won't have the chance to do that!" Raydemon said. He reached his huge claw out and lifted the small cage, threatening to crush it; with Sora in it!!  
  
"Howling Blaster!" A huge bluish beam shot out at Raydemon, knocking him off guard and causing him to release the cage from his claw.  
  
"SORA!!!" Tai screamed as he dove to catch the cage. Matt ran up to him and helped him.  
  
"Tai…what happened to her?" Matt asked, trying to hold back his emotions. The loud sound of Garurumon and Raydemon fighting echoed in the dimly lit cave.  
  
"She…she's been…been poisoned." Tai weakly answered, extreme sadness overcoming the soft sound of his voice.  
  
"And it's all my fault too! She warned me that it wasn't a good idea to split up, now she's the one suffering." Matt fumed. His anger and sadness began to swell up in him. T.K. ran up to him, looking at Sora with sad blue eyes.  
  
"I really hope we can help Sora." T.K. said. Suddenly his crest began to glow a flaming yellow. Matt's also began glowing, but as a blazing blue.  
  
"Blizzard Storm!" Articamon yelled, throwing a huge storm of needle-like ice at Raydemon. "Huh?? I can digivovle!! Let's do it Garurumon!"  
  
"Garurumon digivolve to…………… Weregarurumon!!"  
  
"Articamon digivolve to…………… Searcticanmon!!"  
  
The large panther-like Searcticanmon stood on his four long legs beside Weregarurumon. His blue wing-like pectoral fins laid down flat against his metallic blue and silver fur. His long, elegant fox-like tail waved slightly, as if a light wind were blowing; and his long, fox-like ears stood erect and ready to detect any movement.  
  
"Searcticanmon?! But how?!?" Raydemon roared. He lifted his scorpion tail, ready to attack the two Ultimates.  
  
"Tai, Matt! Quickly get Sora out of the cage and then get the others! Ice Shield!" Searcticanmon yelled, forming a solid ice barrier between the kids and Raydemon.  
  
"No!" Raydemon yelled as he struck the glass-like ice with his stinger tail, trying to shatter it, only to get it stuck in the hard ice. "Grrrrrrrr." He growled as he tried to pull his tail out. Weregarurumon attacked using his 'Wolf Claw', creating huge claw marks on Raydemon's flat, sting ray back. The attack may have left scars, but they did little to actually harm Raydemon. "Hammer Claw!" Raydemon yelled, slamming Weregarurumon into the solid ice wall with his huge claw.  
  
"Weregarurumon!!" Matt yelled, seeing his friend hit.  
  
--------------7-------- -----  
  
Tai gently pulled Sora out of her small prison while Matt helped the others. He softly lay Sora on the cave floor beside himself. She was soaked with sweat, yet she was shivering violently. Tai gingerly placed his hand on her forehead as the others rushed over to meet them. Sora was burning up. Small tears escaped from Tai's eyes at the thought of losing her.  
  
Meanwhile, Raydemon had finally gotten his tail out from the ice, more scratches from Weregarurumon on his back. "Black Venom Sting!" He yelled, shooting sharp black barbs from his tail, just missing the super agile Searcticanmon and Weregarurumon.  
  
"Ha! You should practice your aim! Water Wave!" Searcticanmon shouted. A huge wave of water was created by his wing-like fins. The vast wave shot over Searcticanmon's metal covered head and straight at Raydemon. Raydemon tried to run, but the wave hit him, knocking him unconscious and hurting him badly.  
  
"Finish him off Weregarurumon!" Searcticanmon said.  
  
"Garuru Kick!" Weregarurumon yelled, destroying Raydemon. Raydemon disappeared as Weregarurumon reverted back to Tsunomon. The Ice Shield melted, as Searcticanmon became Articamon again.  
  
"Yea!' They all yelled, except for Sora, who was in too much pain; and Tai, who was worried about her.  
  
"I'm glad that we won, but what about Sora??" Tai said, looking sadly at the pain stricken girl. She had finally fallen into a light sleep.  
  
"And our Digimon." Kari added.  
  
"Here's the plan…since Tai is incapable of making decisions at the present time. Joe, Mimi, Kari, and Articamon go search for the Digimon. Tai, Tsunomon, T.K., Patamon, and Matt look after Sora. I'll try and find information on the RainbowSea Flower on my computer. OK?" Izzy stated. He flipped open his laptop and began searching for the RainbowSea Flower. The ones who were assigned to find the Digimon trudged off through the narrow path of the dark cave.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"I wonder were Gomamon and the other Digimon could be." Joe thought out loud.  
  
"I don't know, but I can't wait to see Palmon again!" Mimi stated.  
  
"Yeah and Gatomon!" Kari added excitedly.  
  
Articamon stepped forward, perking up his ears and listening carefully. Faintly he could hear something, as quiet as the whispering of the wind. The sound was muffled, but it sounded like someone calling for help. "I hear something. If I digivolve I will be able to hear it better."  
  
"Why?" Kari asked politely.  
  
"Because as Searcticanmon I have hearing that is 50 times better then my hearing is now as Articamon." He replied. He looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I see." Kari giggled.  
  
"Maybe it's a good idea that you digivolve, just in case there are any other evil Digimon around." Joe said uneasily. He looked around at the dank walls of the underwater cave. Dull colored stalactites pointed down from the ceiling, looking like sharp needle-like knives. His overactive imagination took hold as he thought he saw a pair of grayish- blue eyes watching them. He shivered at the thought, then looked back over to his new cat-like Digimon friend.  
  
"Alright. Articamon digivolve to…………… Searcticanmon!!" A bright yellowish blue light engulfed Articamon as his head was covered in a metallic mask and his once flipper-like tail transformed into the long graceful tail of a fox. Large wing-like fins grew quickly out of his back. As the large fox-like panther stood in front of the children, a new feeling of power washed over his metallic light blue body. "I could get used to this new look!" Searcticanmon laughed. He then again perked his ears up, listening for the sound he had heard before.  
  
"Help us! Can anyone hear us? Tai? Sora? Hello!?!" The voice said. Searcticanmon could hear it a whole lot clearer now. The voice sounded like Agumon.  
  
"Searcticanmon? Can you hear anything?" Joe asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I hear one of your friends. It's Agumon."  
  
"You hear Agumon?!" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah. Lets go save your friends!" Searcticanmon said. He let the kids climb onto his back and they ran towards Agumon's voice.  
  
They continued running until they ended up in a small room with some glass-like cages in the corner. In each cage was a different Digimon.  
  
"It's Gatomon!!" Kari yelled, jumping off Searcticanmon's back and running towards the small cage that contained her cat-like Digimon friend. But before she reached the cage, 50 or so small Digimon jumped in front of her. Kari screamed.  
  
"It's Gizamon and Slashramon! They are small water dwelling Digimon who just love to cause trouble." Searcticanmon said, jumping in front of the three children.  
  
"You're right Searcticanmon. Now if you would so kindly move out of the way so we can destroy those pesky Digidestioned!" A Slashramon shouted. Him and the other Slashramon stood on two webbed claws. On their backs were 7 very sharp blades and their tail ended in a blade like flipper. Their black and gray glossy fur shone wet. Their heads had a swordfish like nose and they had sharp claws on their webbed hands.  
  
"You are working for Raydemon." Searcticanmon growled.  
  
"Right again. Don't even try to rescue your friends, they're in attack proof cages. You'll have to battle us first; all of us." A Gizamon said. More blade-backed Gizamon and Slashramons jumped out from every direction, surrounding the large panther-like Digimon and the three Digidestioned humans.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
T.K. opened his backpack and pulled out some beautiful azure, lavender, aqua, and teal flowers. He hesitated then made up his mind and began to walk towards Sora and Tai.  
  
Izzy had finally found the description and a picture of the RainbowSea Flower. "Prodigious!" He said excitedly to himself. He looked over at Tai to tell him about the flower when he noticed what T.K. was holding in his hands. Izzy gasped and looked back at the computer screen and the picture of the RainbowSea Flower and then returned his gaze to T.K. and the flowers he held in his hands. "T.K.! Where did you get those flowers?" Izzy asked, walking up to the small boy.  
  
"I picked them a while ago. I was gonna save them as a present for my Mom, but I decided to give them to Sora, 'cause she's sick. I wanted to make her feel better." T.K. replied.  
  
"You'll do more then make her feel better T.K.! You have just saved Sora's life!" Izzy exclaimed. Tai looked up at him hopefully.  
  
--------------8-------- -----  
  
"Claw Blade!!" Slashramon yelled, throwing many blades at Searcticanmon, hitting him, but not hurting him much.  
  
"You seem to be forgetting that I'm an Ultimate level! Water Wave!!" Searcticanmon yelled. The attack pushed many of the small Digimon away, but not enough to get to the trapped Digimon.  
  
"Yeah, but there are many more of us!!" A Gizamon yelled.  
  
"Climb on my back!" Searcticanmon yelled as he bent down and let the three kids climb on his back, covering them with his fins. He leaped over the crowd of small Digimon and landed in front of the glass- like cages.  
  
"How'd he do that? Is that fair?" Some Gizamon complained.  
  
"Get your friends out. I'll take care of these airheads." Searcticanmon laughed.  
  
"Who are you calling an airhead?" A Slashramon yelled. "Razor Fin!" A Sharp fin-shaped blade flew towards the Joe.  
  
"Aahhhhhh!!" Joe yelled, diving out of the way of the fin. It hit the glass-like cage behind him and bounced back and hit a few Gizamon and Slashramon. "Phew." Joe sighed.  
  
"Grrr…that's not fair!" A Gizamon shouted  
  
"I say we leave!!" Another Gizamon cried. Him and all but one of the Slashramon left.  
  
"I guess its you and me Searcticanmon! He he." The Slashramon began to glow a sickly white. "Slashramon digivolve to…………… Darkslashramon!!" The once small Slashramon grew much taller and gained razor sharp teeth and lost his needle nose. Crimson red markings covered his jet-black body. Razor-like fins lined his sides, legs, and arms and a huge curved razor sprouted from between his orange-yellow eyes. reflecting the dim light of the cave. He smiled a wicked smile. "Ready for a challenge Searcticanmon?"  
  
"Darkslashramon!?!" Searcticanmon said in surprise.  
  
"Ha! I don't see why Durasythedamon put Raydemon in charge. He's nothing compared to me!" Darkslashramon laughed, raising a huge clawed hand in the air. "He couldn't even defeat the Digidestioned!"  
  
"Boasting doesn't lead to victory. Water Wave!" Searcticanmon yelled. The huge wave flew at Darkslashramon, but he pushed it aside like a droplet of water with his broad claw.  
  
"I don't need boasting to be victorious over you! Night Fin Blade!!" Darkslashramon yelled, shooting razor sharp fins at Searcticanmon knocking him back into the hard cave wall. "Ha! You see?"  
  
"You're not victorious yet!" Gomamon yelled once Joe had released him and the other Digimon from the cages. "Gomamon digivolve to…………… Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to…………… Togemon!"  
  
"Ha! Your little kiddy show doesn't impress me!" Darkslashramon laughed.  
  
"Believe me… it will! Ice Shield!" Searcticanmon yelled, shooting ice at Darkslashramon.  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
These attacks knocked Darkslashramon back.  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
Darkslashramon began to glow again, but this time he was de- digivolving. "Uh oh. I'm outta here!!" The now weak Slashramon yelled, turning around and running away.  
  
"We did it!" Mimi yelled. All of the Digimon who had digivolved de-digivolved to their normal forms.  
  
"Now let's get back to the others!" Articamon laughed.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"What're you talking about Izzy?" Tai asked with new hope.  
  
"T.K. has the RainbowSea Flowers! Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"Hey guys! We found the Digimon!!" Kari exclaimed, hugging Gatomon.  
  
"Tai!" Agumon yelled, running up to Tai.  
  
"Sora? What happened to her?" Biyomon asked. She looked over at Tai and then Sora, who was lying beside Tai. "Tai?!" Tai hesitated.  
  
"Well Biyomon…" Tai began, looking from Biyomon to Sora. "…Sora's been poisoned by Raydemon." Biyomon's face grew worried. "But T.K. and Izzy have found the cure!" Tai finished, again looking at Sora's shivering body.  
  
"T.K. can you please hand me a few of those flowers?" Izzy asked. T.K. nodded and handed Izzy a teal colored flower and an azure colored flower. "Thank you." Izzy replied. He carefully pulled a few petals off each magnificent flower. They were soft and had a sweet scent. The azure and teal petals blended perfectly with each other, looking like the gentle waves of the sea. Izzy carefully handed the silky petals to Tai, instructing him to place them in Sora's mouth, and also to get her to chew and swallow them.  
  
Tai softly nodded his head and placed one hand on Sora's cheek and held the small petals in his other hand, near Sora's mouth. Tai had taken off his white gloves before Izzy handed him the petals. Sora's cheek was soft in his hand and Tai could feel the gentle shaking as Sora shivered. Small, salty tears flowed silently down Sora's cheek and washed over Tai's strong hand. He softly whispered something to Sora as he placed the sweet smelling petals into Sora's dry mouth.  
  
A wonderful taste overcame Sora's senses as she began to weakly chew the small petals. The juice from the petals tasted like freshly picked berries as it glided smoothly down her throat.  
  
"Now what?" Mimi asked, her voice filled with surprising concern. She looked over at Tai, whose eyes were fixed on the now sleeping Sora.  
  
"Now we must wait. The antidote will take a minimal amount of time before any effects become evident. I propose that we all rest. We can see how Sora is doing after we rest up." Izzy replied.  
  
Everyone agreed and laid down to sleep. Tai lay beside Sora and looked at her with loving eyes, hoping she would get better soon. He gently caressed her soft cheek as a small tear ran down his own cheek. He wouldn't go to sleep. He was determined to stay awake and with Sora in her time of need.  
  
--------------9-------- -----  
  
A long, snake-like Digimon slithered through the burning sand. The dark green scales on his body repelled the scorching heat. The heat from the brownish-tan sand rose up in waves of quivering air, making it a hard task to see anything clearly. The snakelike Digimon closed his reddish- purple eyes and opened them again, looking around. His eyes adapted to the wavering heat of the desert, making it easy for him to see clearly. He slid silently forward, his small red tongue flickering quickly in and out of his muscular mouth.  
  
His head was not hooded like a cobra's, but thin and shaped like a viper's. A long, brown, sail-like crest flowed down his forest green back. He moved his long body steadily forward, looking for a meal.  
  
He raised his slim head and sniffed the air. 'Sssomething'sss not right.' He thought. He glanced over at a large and dune and noticed a quick flash of green against the light brown sand. He curled up cautiously and hissed. "Who'sss there??" He rapidly turned his head from side to side, scanned the surrounding desert.  
  
He heard the soft sound of feet hastily running over the grainy sand. A light, airy voice spoke up, sounding as if it were coming from all directions. "There's no need to worry so, Viperumon. It is only me." The voice said, echoing through the snake's, Viperumon's, ears and focusing itself to the left of him.  
  
Viperumon jerked his head over to the direction the voice flowed to and tensed his powerful jaw as he looked at his visitor. "Myteramon!!" He said. His voice reflected past memories and experiences. He still stood his ground, recalling a dreadful memory. He hissed slightly and his dark eyes flickered like a blazing fire.  
  
"Yes it is me." Myteramon answered. He lowered his blade-like arms down to his sides. "So we meet again Viperumon." His dark brown eyes glinted in the midday sun.  
  
Viperumon opened his jaw to show his sharp, white fangs. "What are you doing here Myteramon?" His white fangs glistened brightly.  
  
"A little tense, are we?" Myteramon replied, his smooth, white wings unfolded, shining in the bright sun, and they began to beat slowly as he jumped quickly into the air. Viperumon lifted his head up higher in a stance that would allow him to strike quickly. "Same old Viperumon, always ready with a plan. But this time your tricks can't help you; I have a trick of my own." Myteramon said. His voice once again flooding the air, haunting Viperumon's thoughts.  
  
"What are you talking about Myteramon?!" Viperumon asked, trying to hide his evident fear. He moved his slim body around, searching for his bug-like adversary.  
  
Myteramon laughed. "You'll see!" Viperumon couldn't pinpoint his visitor's evasive voice. Suddenly, 3 small Digimon jumped out from the sand, surrounding him.  
  
'Alencimon!!' Viperumon thought. Myteramon laughed wickedly.  
  
"Shadow Mirage!!" All three Alencimon yelled. Clear waves emitted from their green eyes, swallowing Viperumon up and putting him into a trance-like sleep. They quickly tied him up and, with Myteramon, brought him to Durasythedamon.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Tai sat up, looking at Sora as she gently slept. The cave was dark and it, from what Tai could see, was the middle of the night.  
  
Izzy watched Tai and evaluated his kind, caring actions towards Sora. Izzy theorized on multiple reasons why Tai would act this way, but made the conclusion of one word…LOVE. He quietly stood up, walked over to Tai, and placed his hand on Tai's shoulder. "Tai…" He whispered. "You should go to sleep. You will be no help to Sora if you don't rest."  
  
Tai looked up at Izzy, who had a soft smile on his face. "I guess you're right Izzy." Tai replied. He looked back down at Sora and lightly sighed. Lying down beside Sora, he softly stroked her light brown hair.  
  
Izzy continued to smile as he walked back over to where he had been sleeping. 'My theory was correct. Tai is in Love with Sora.' He thought as he fell back into a blissful sleep.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Myteramon, did the Alencimon use their 'Shadow Mirage' attack?" Durasythedamon asked coldly. He glared down at Myteramon, then to the tied up Viperumon.  
  
"Yes Durasythedamon." Myteramon answered.  
  
"Good, ring our little 'visitor' to his room." Durasythedamon growled.  
  
Myteramon and the three Alencimon dragged Viperumon out of the main room and brought him to a small dungeon cell.  
  
'Now I can turn Viperumon against the Digidestioned with my 'Evil Manipulation' attack. I can gain information about the Digidestioned from him, and with him and Myteramon as my evil servants, I will be unstoppable!!' Durasythedamon thought cruelly. He lifted his head and roared, shaking the walls of the room, vibrating down to the now occupied cell room.  
  
The small flame on the wooden torch flicked in a rhythmic movement, following the vibrations flowing through the cold, stone wall. The hard, granite floor dimly reflected the light from the dying fire. Suddenly, a low growl echoed through the small room, blowing out the flickering light. Darkness engulfed the room and two reddish-purple eyes blazed like flaming embers in the vast shadows.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Sora opened her eyes to find herself looking into two beautiful, concerned, dark brown eyes. Her extreme pain was gone and she had all of her friends to thank for that. Sora smiled upon seeing Tai's happy face.  
  
"Sora, you're better! It doesn't hurt anymore, right??" Tai asked, resisting the urge to take Sora into his harms and holding her.  
  
"No, it doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you." Sora replied, sitting up. "Tai? What…what exactly happened?" She asked slowly.  
  
Tai closed his eyes to fight the tears of joy and tears of sadness that threatened to flow in one small stream down his face. Forcing back the memories he didn't wish to think of. "Tai…" Sora softly said, worried that he hadn't responded.  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes again to look at Sora. "We…we were captured by Raydemon and somehow…somehow you were p-poisoned. You were in a separate cage than me and the rest of the group. Izzy discovered a way to get out of the cages, and I forced my way out. I ran over to the cage that you were in, but Raydemon came and…and took you away again. Luckily, Matt, T.K., and their new friend Articamon came and rescued you."  
  
"Articamon?" Sora softly asked.  
  
"Yeah, Articamon. He's that big panther Digimon over there." Tai answered, pointed towards the aqua and purple Digimon who was silently sleeping near Matt and T.K. "I…I got you out of the cage and Matt and T.K.'s crests began to glow in unison. Articamon digivolved to Searcticanmon and protected all of us with his 'Ice Shield' attack. Him and Weregarurumon destroyed Raydemon and then de-digivolved. Izzy sent Mimi, Joe, Kari, and Articamon to go find our missing Digimon as he searched for information on the antidote, the RainbowSea Flower, on his computer. We discovered that T.K. had found the RainbowSea Flower and I gave you the petals, which was…was the antidote. It's…it's been almost…almost a day since I gave you the antidote. We…I was worried about you Sora." Tai softly finished, slowly smiling. He looked into Sora's bright eyes.  
  
"Wow. I missed a lot!" Sora quietly mused.  
  
Tai's smile widened and they both laughed softly.  
  
Articamon quietly stood up, stretched, and yawned. He walked carefully over to Sora and Tai. "I'm glad you're better Sora." He said.  
  
Sora smiled. "Thank you Articamon." She gave him a small hug around his neck. His aqua and purple fur was silky and soft on Sora's arms. Articamon laughed and then purred softly.  
  
Articamon lay down beside Sora and Tai. Sora and Tai sat beside each other, leaning against Articamon. Tai gently placed his ungloved hand on Sora's ungloved hand and smiled, blushing lightly. "We should rest." He said simply.  
  
"You're right Tai." Sora replied, beginning to drift into a light sleep.  
  
--------------10------- ------  
  
After everyone had waken up and saw that Sora was better and talked with her, Articamon told them where they needed to go next. "I have found out who the evil Digimon that is causing all this trouble." Articamon stated.  
  
"Who is it?!" Came a chorus of voices.  
  
"His name is Durasythedamon. The place you must go to next is the continent of Modemar. There you must find Thundramon and Viperumon." Articamon answered.  
  
"Oh! I've heard of the continent of Modemar! It's covered in mostly dry desert and savanna." Biyomon said, jumping up.  
  
"You're right Biyomon. I will bring you there, then I have to return here."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
They all arrived at Modemar and stood on the scorching hot sand.  
  
"Thundramon will be found in the savanna. It is cooler there than it is here. Viperumon will be somewhere in this huge desert. Good luck and goodbye!!!" Articamon called as he dived back into the cool water.  
  
"Goodbye Articamon!!!" They all yelled, waving to their departing friend.  
  
"You guys ready for a new adventure?" Tai asked, grinning at Sora who was beside him.  
  
"Not really." Joe moaned.  
  
"Don't worry Joe, this'll be fun!" T.K. laughed.  
  
They all headed towards the savanna, preparing themselves for the new adventures and dangers ahead. 


	3. Shocking Discoveries!

*AN/Disclaimer: You already KNOW that I don't own Digimon, so please, don't sue!! This is part 3, and once again, two more crests will be united. Thanks for reviewing, I'm workin' hard on my other fics!! Enjoy!!*  
  
Part 3: Shocking Discoveries!  
  
1  
  
It had been days, weeks, maybe even months that they had been searching for Thundramon. Mimi didn't know how long, all she knew was that the heat of the savanna, even with the cool breeze, was too much for her. Palmon and Kari were walking beside her. Palmon looked as if she hadn't had any water for years, and Kari looked equally as bad. The short grass on the parched ground waved slightly in the lingering breeze. The cool wind felt good, but not good enough.  
  
Short, almost leafless trees appeared here and there on the grassland, but they didn't provide much shade.  
  
"Tai, can we like, stop somewhere? All this heat is too much for me." Mimi said. She looked around at her panting friends.  
  
"Me too." Kari agreed. She was standing with Gatomon, Mimi, T.K., and Matt.  
  
Tai turned around and looked back, stopping the slowly moving procession. "How're are we supposed to ever find Thundramon if we keep stopping?" He asked, also exhausted himself.  
  
"Maybe Thundramon will find us instead. This heat is going to make us too weak to look for her anyways Tai. We should rest." Izzy stated from somewhere in the back of the line.  
  
"Fine. When we reach that small group of trees over there we can rest." Tai replied, pointing ahead.  
  
"What small group of trees? There are only two trees there!" Matt replied sarcasticly.  
  
"Very funny Matt." Tai said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Matt replied, smiling. Tai rolled his eyes again.  
  
They began to walk again and finally reached the 'small group of trees'.  
  
Mimi walked up to one of the two trees and sat on the shady side. She took off her pink hat and put her hair up in a ponytail. Palmon sat beside her, breathing a sigh of relief to be out of the sun. "Aaaahhh…this is much better..." Palmon said. Mimi began talking about her trips to the beach, and Palmon, unnoticed by Mimi, dozed off.  
  
Kari sat beside Mimi, Gatomon in her lap. She too had fallen asleep in the refreshing shade of the tree. Matt and T.K. lay in front of them, Matt gently playing his harmonica while T.K. slept beside him with Patamon and Gabumon. He yawned, putting away his harmonica and laying down, letting sleep take him over. Mimi had gotten tired of talking to herself and had fallen asleep in mid-sentence.  
  
"First we're chased by a freak monster in a thunderstorm, then we go to a frozen island with a huge crab monster, and now this!" Joe complained, taking off his glassed and laying down beside Gomamon, grumbling something about being allergic to deadly adventures, as he slept into dreamland.  
  
Sora walked over to the other tree, its grayish bark rough and peeling off. Biyomon and Agumon lay asleep in front of her, the cool breeze ruffling Biyomon's soft feathers. Sora smiled, the cool breeze felt nice.  
  
"Tai, almost everyone has fallen asleep. I think it would be wise if we travel during the night when it's cooler, that way we won't exhaust ourselves out in the hot sun." Izzy said to Tai.  
  
"That's why you're the genius!" Tai laughed. He looked over at Sora by the tree.  
  
Sora noticed that the sun was getting higher in the sky, and the bright sun was beginning to creep over to her from the left as the tree's shadow disappeared. Suddenly, a shadow took over the light that had begun to cover her body. She looked up and was surprised to see Tai standing there, blocking the blazing heat of the sun from reaching Sora's body.  
  
"Tai!?" She said in surprise. He sat down beside her, still blocking the sun's bright rays. "What are you doing Tai?" She asked, leaning her body against the small tree and turning to face Tai.  
  
"I don't want you to have to suffer in the sun's heat." Tai answered, smiling at her. He leaned against the tree also, facing Sora.  
  
"But now the sun's on you!" Sora said softly, touching his arm. It was hot from the warmth of the sun. He smiled a reassuring smile, placing his hand on hers.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle." He said. Sora smiled, then softly yawned. "Go to sleep Sora." He said, lightly squeezing her hand. He noticed her eyelids slightly drooping. "You need the rest."  
  
"But someone needs to keep watch." She sleepily argued, yawning again.  
  
"I'll do it." Izzy stated, walking up to them. "You both look tired. Besides, I have some research to do on my computer."  
  
Tai nodded and looked over at Sora, who had already fallen asleep. He smiled, falling asleep also.  
  
Izzy walked back over to Tentomon, who had dozed off on the dry grass. 'As I suspected, those two feel the same way about each other, but aren't willing to admit it to each other or to go that deep into their true feelings.' Izzy thought, smiling at the two sleeping next to each other.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
A white horse-like Digimon, with a mane and tail as black as night, ran through the brittle grass on her long legs. 'Where is he?' She thought. Bright yellow lightning bolt shaped stripes zigzagged across her body, crossing onto her mane. Her mystical, dark blue eyes looked around franticly, seeing nothing but grass, sand, and a few trees. 'Maybe he went into the desert.' She continued to think, running for the sandy stretch of dry desert to the east. 'Or he may be in the Oasis, further out.' Her long, elegant ebony colored tail waved in the wind she was creating by her great speed.  
  
'Wait!' She thought, slowing to a stop. 'There are children and Digimon by those trees. They must be the Digidestioned!'  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Durasythedamon. Raydemon has been destroyed by Articamon, who digivolved because the crests of Hope and Friendship united. Articamon has brought them to Modemar in search of Thundramon." Myteramon said in a hard tone.  
  
Durasythedamon growled. "You better make sure that the crests of Sincerity and Light don't glow in unison. They must not find Thundramon. Go, send the Alencimon out. Tell Falenumon to be ready to attack if the Alencimon fail. Then go see how our little 'guest', Viperumon, is doing."  
  
Myteramon nodded, then ran to the area that the Alencimon and Falenumon were hiding out.  
  
-------------2---------- ----  
  
Silent shadows flowed over the quieting grassland. Mimi woke up to find that the intense heat was gone, but a cool chill had se in. she lightly shivered as she looked at the brightly burning fire that Izzy had started while on duty. She looked around at her fiends. Izzy was awake and still typing on his computer, and Joe was asleep and snoring loudly. Matt had woken up; he was softly rubbing his eyes. Both Kari and T.K. were still sound asleep, and so were all of the Digimon. That only left Tai and Sora.  
  
Mimi looked over at the other tree that was a few feet away from her and giggled. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, as not to spoil the moment.  
  
"What is it?" Matt whispered, looking at Mimi with a quizzical look. Mimi put a finger up to her lips and pointed towards Sora and Tai. Matt looked and saw what Mimi had seen.  
  
Sora was curled up in a small ball, lying her head on the tree, facing Tai. Tai was lying beside her with his arm around her.  
  
Matt wasn't 'jealous' of Tai like he would've been a few months earlier. He was actually rooting for Tai and Sora. Through all the adventures in the Digiworld, Matt finally realized that the 'feelings' that he had felt for Sora weren't true Love like the feelings Tai felt for her. They were feelings kind of like brotherly Love, except the fact that Sora was a girl. Matt cared for and respected Sora like a sister, and as a good friend. He looked at them, cuddled together. 'Sora looks as if she doesn't even know that Tai is holding her; maybe she doesn't.' He thought.  
  
He silently laughed and looked back over to Mimi, who was trying to restrain back more of her giggles. Both Matt and Mimi laid back down, pretending to sleep, when they saw Tai stir.  
  
Tai opened his eyes and realized that he had been holding Sora. A small blush crept over his face as he slowly sat up, reluctantly taking his arm off her. He felt something soft and warm in his left hand. He smiled as he saw he was still holding her hand in his own. He lightly caressed her soft skin with his thumb. He then slowly and carefully let go, as not to wake her up; and he just sat there, staring at her sleeping figure.  
  
Sora felt a cool chill run down her back. She quietly shivered and then looked up at Tai beside her. "Tai?" She groggily mumbled.  
  
"I'm glad you're up Sora. Did you sleep well?" Tai asked, helping her to her feet. She slowly nodded her head and smiled, barely visible in the dim firelight. Tai smiled in response. "I'm glad you did. Can you help me wake the others up" He asked, looking into her beautiful eyes. She nodded again and smiled, walking over to Biyomon and Agumon, softly shaking them out of their sleep.  
  
Tai walked over and attempted to shake Joe and Gomamon out of their sleep while Sora walked over to Mimi and Kari. Mimi sat up and almost burst out laughing and Matt put a finger up to his lips to signal for her to be quiet. She nodded in response and then shook Palmon up.  
  
Kari sat up and yawned. "Did you have a good rest Kari?" Sora asked. Gatomon stood up and stretched.  
  
"Yeah. I had a weird dream, but I don't remember it now." Kari replied, standing up. She looked over at Tai, who was looking in their direction, and then up at Sora. "I thought I saw my brother with his arm arou…." Kari said, looking up at Mimi who had thrown her hand over Kari's mouth.  
  
"That must've been your dream Kari…" Mimi said, putting a finger up to her lips to signal to Kari not to tell Sora, and then quickly pulled her hand off Kari's mouth.  
  
"Oh yeah…" Kari said. She listened to Mimi, but didn't know why she didn't want her to tell Sora. Sora looked at them with a quizzical glance; then shrugged, walking over to Biyomon.  
  
Tai had finally gotten Joe and Gomamon up and was trying to get Matt up; who was already awake, just trying to give Tai a hard time. Tai gave up and walked over to T.K. and Patamon, easily waking them up. 'That just leaves Matt…' Tai thought to himself just as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Tai turned around to see Matt, laughing hysterically. He was almost rolling on the ground with laughter. Tai just rolled his eyes.  
  
"You've been up the whole time, haven't you Matt?!" Tai said in a tone of disbelief. Matt nodded his head and burst out laughing again.  
  
"Come on guys. We have to get going before the sun comes up." Izzy said, walking up to Tai and Matt with Sora behind him. Sora was lightly laughing at Matt's joke.  
  
Tai smiled at her. "Thanks Sora." He said sarcasticly.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai, but he got you good that time!" Sora said, she smiled at him and continued to laugh. Tai began to laugh with her, as did everyone else.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The horse-like Digimon trotted slowly up to the Digidestioned, who were all enjoying a good laugh. The bright moonlight made her white skin look almost if it were glowing in the dark of the night.  
  
"Hey Izzy, who's that?" Someone asked.  
  
"That's who we've been looking for. It's Thundramon!" Izzy explained.  
  
"Wow, she's beautiful!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Thundramon smiled. 'I'm going to like this group of kids.' She thought, quickly running up to them. 'So you're the Digidestioned?"  
  
"Yup, that's us." Tai answered.  
  
"So you know about the uniting of the crests?" She asked, looking around. They all nodded. "Then which of you have the crests of Sincerity and Light?"  
  
"I do!" Mimi and Kari said at the same time, stepping forward.  
  
Thundramon smiled. "You all look tired and thirsty. Do you want me to bring you to the Oasis?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah!!" They all cheered.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Myteramon walked into the dimly lit dungeon cell that Viperumon was in. Viperumon was curled up in the corner, thinking of past memories. He shot his head up when he heard Myteramon, his old friend, enter.  
  
"Myteramon. What do you want?" He growled viciously.  
  
Myteramon raised his blade-like arm up to his chest in an astonished fashion. "Snappy aren't we? I was just seeing how you are enjoying your 'room' Viperumon. It'll be much better after Durasythedamon uses his 'Evil Manipulation" on you and turns you evil. Then you won't have to stay in this small dungeon cell." Viperumon's eyes widened at Myteramon's words.  
  
"That'sss it! Durasssythedamon usssed hisss 'Evil Manipulation' on you! Don't you remember, you're not an evil Digimon! You are one of the onesss in the prophecy with me and the other three!" Viperumon hissed, recalling the old prophecy.  
  
Myteramon backed up. "NO! You're wrong Viperumon! That prophecy is wrong! We will destroy the Digidestioned, and you will help us!!" With that Myteramon left, locking the steel door behind him.  
  
Viperumon coiled back up in the corner. 'Yesss, it all makesss sssenssse now!!' He thought.  
  
---------------3--- -----------  
  
The 8 Digidestioned kids and their Digimon friends walked along through the darkened desert with their new Digimon friend, Thundramon. Mimi and Kari were riding on her back, since their crests would cause her digivolution. Matt and T.K. were standing on one side of Thundramon while Joe and Izzy were by her other side. Lastly, Tai and Sora walked beside each other behind her.  
  
"So Thundramon, you were looking for Viperumon when you spotted us. How come you know Viperumon and it seems that you don't know the other Digimon?" Izzy asked, curious.  
  
"Me and Viperumon live on the same continent. I know Articamon and Meteoramon well; we're all good friends. It's all part of an ancient prophecy." Thundramon replied.  
  
"Not another prophecy!" Joe moaned.  
  
"This prophecy says: 'One will be lost, then the 5 will rise, 4 of them with their assigned virtues. When this isn't enough, the 5th will return to its rightful place; and Love, with the strength of another, will prevail over evil, bringing back what was lost.' I don't quite understand all of it though. If Viperumon was here he could explain it better to you than I can." Thundramon said. Izzy quickly typed the prophecy on his computer.  
  
"Do you know who the 5 are in the prophecy?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes. 4 of them are Meteoramon, Articamon, me, and Viperumon." She answered.  
  
"Then who's the 5th one?" T.K. asked.  
  
"…Myteramon…" Thundramon replied.  
  
"You called Thundramon?" Myteramon said in a menacing voice as he flew above them. Thundramon looked up as five Alencimon jumped out of the cool sand, surrounding them.  
  
"Alencimon!" Gabumon shouted. "Blue Blaster!" He hit on of the small Alencimon, but it recovered quickly from the blow.  
  
"Attack all at once!" Tai yelled, stepping in front of Sora.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" "Spiral Twister!" "Blue Blaster!" "Boom Bubble!" "Super Shocker!" "Poison Ivy!" "Lightning Claw!" "Marching Fishes!"  
  
The attacks managed to knock three of the five Alencimon out.  
  
"Three down, two to go!!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Lightning Blaze!" Thundramon yelled, knocking out the remaining two Alencimon. Myteramon had already left, even before the battle began.  
  
"Who was that big icky bug thing that left?" Mimi asked, wiping sand off her dress.  
  
"Believe it or not, that was the 5th Digimon in the prophecy, Myteramon." Thundramon answered.  
  
Tai thought through the prophecy for a minute. ' "…and Love, with the strength of another, will prevail over evil…" What does that mean? Sora has the crest of Love, but what does it mean by "…with the strength of another…" ?" He thought to himself.  
  
Izzy looked Myteramon up on the Digimon Analyzer. "That's peculiar. If Myteramon is an evil Digimon, then why is he of the Vaccine type?" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"Well you see, a few years ago Myteramon was a good Digimon; he sill is, inside. An evil Digimon called Durasythedamon turned him evil with his 'Evil Manipulation'." Thundramon explained.  
  
"Durasythedamon you say, he's the guy we're up against now. His 'Evil Manipulation', it's kind of like Devimon's black gears, except it's much more powerful, right?" Izzy asked, his curiosity growing wider.  
  
Thundramon nodded her head. "Yes, and I'm afraid that's what Durasythedamon's planning on doing to Viperumon." She replied fearfully.  
  
Daylight was beginning to set in over the small group. Up ahead was a lush green jungle-like forest with a small waterfall and a lake. The water was crystal clear, reflecting the rising sun's hazy rays.  
  
"Wow! Is that what I think it is?" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Yup. That's the Oasis." Thundramon replied.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Maybe you should change him now, before he starts talking about that wretched prophecy again." Myteramon said in a pleading voice. He looked up at Durasythedamon with his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Where do you get off telling me what to do?!" Durasythedamon roared, glaring down at the small mantis-like Digimon that was hovering slowly in the air. The small green and blue Digimon backed away just a little, flapping his wings harder and readying his blade-like arms; determined not to let any Digimon, great or small, to push him around. "Well nevermind that. Let's go see Viperumon." He folded down his huge, bat- like wings against his back and walked into the small dungeon.  
  
"Durasssythedamon!!" Viperumon hissed.  
  
"Yes Viperumon. Now's the time you see what real power is! Evil Manipulation!!" Durasythedamon growled. Viperumon's anguished cries filled the air and echoed through the small room. Viperumon's serene purple-red eyes began to glow a sickly crimson.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Seeing the beautiful Oasis, they all began to run. Thundramon reached the small lake first, letting Mimi and Kari off as the others arrived.  
  
Matt placed his hand on Tai's shoulder. "Can we talk?" He whispered.  
  
Tai shrugged his shoulders. "Sure." He said. Him and Matt walked over to a tree and sat down beside it.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep last night Tai?" Matt asked, a slight grin on his face. Tai just stared at him.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. "What's this about Matt?" He said in a suspicious tone. Matt laughed.  
  
"I saw how you were sleeping last night." Matt said accusingly.  
  
Tai swallowed hard. "Y-you did?" He croaked. Matt nodded his head.  
  
"You like her don't you Tai?" Matt asked, more seriously now. Tai looked over at Sora, who was talking quietly with Mimi and blushed. "See, you're blushing." Matt taunted.  
  
Tai looked over at Matt and faintly smiled. "Don't tell her Matt, please!" He begged. Matt laughed and nodded at Tai in agreement.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Sora looked over at Tai, who was talking with Matt, and sighed.  
  
"Sora, what are you thinking about? Or should I say 'who' are you thinking about? It's Tai, isn't it?" Sora looked up to see that Mimi had sat down beside her.  
  
Sora slowly nodded her head and blushed. "I don't think that Tai feels the same way that I feel about him. I don't think he loves me." She said sadly. Mimi's face grew shocked.  
  
"What makes you think that Sora?" She quietly asked.  
  
Sora looked surprised at Mimi's sincere question. "…I-I…I" She stammered.  
  
"Well I believe he does love you Sora." Mimi stated matter-of- factly.  
  
Sora looked at her with curious eyes. "Wha-what do you mean Mimi?" She asked slowly.  
  
"The way Tai looks at you, how he acts around you, he really does care for you Sora. When you had been kidnapped by that horrible freakizoid Datamon, Tai was so determined to get you back; he even cried because he believed it was his fault that you had been kidnapped by that hunk of junk for a Digimon." Mimi smiled at Sora's surprised face. "And when you believed that your crest wouldn't glow, Matt told me how Tai tried to comfort you and how he wouldn't give up on you. And when Mammothmon attacked, Tai went with you and then he put his arm around you to protect you." Mimi said. Sora thought back to all of these memories.  
  
"But that was years ago…"  
  
"When we met up with Meteoramon and Corchirmon attacked, Tai pushed you out of harms' way. Also, when that big crab monster thing poisoned you, Tai stayed right beside you and he was the one who gave you the antidote. And just last night, when I woke up, you and Tai were sleeping beside each other and Tai had his arm around you." Mimi smiled. Sora stared at Mimi in disbelief, her eyes wide.  
  
Sora then looked over at Tai, who was still talking to Matt. She smiled and then walked with Mimi over to Kari and Thundramon.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
A 4 winged Digimon flew effortlessly through the cloudless sky. He had a propeller-like jet on his golden back and he circled around, reaching the jungle-like oasis that his itself in the almost barren desert. 'Orders are orders, the Alencimon failed, and my orders are to destroy the Digidestioned!' He thought as he flew closer. The needle-like feathers that covered his shimmering body quivered in the warming breeze.  
  
He narrowed two of his wings, dropping slightly down, gliding with the other set of wings. The two wings that he was using to glide were bug-like, and the other two were bird-like. He moved down faster, readying to attack, starting with the bearers of the crests of Sincerity and Light.  
  
--------------4-------- -----  
  
"Thundramon? Do you have the symbols of the crests on you like Meteoramon and Articamon?" Sora asked, stroking Thundramon's black mane.  
  
"Yes. The symbol for the crest of Light is on my forehead and the crest of Sincerity on my hooves." She replied, lowering her head to let them see the symbol of the crest of Light on her forehead. Mimi kneeled down and looked down at the symbol of her crest on Thundramon's hooves.  
  
Mimi gently touched it and it began to glow a faint green. She jumped back, surprised, and it stopped shining. 'Weird.' She thought.  
  
Gomamon perked his white and purple ears, thinking he heard something. "Hey guys, I think I hear something." He said nervously.  
  
Joe walked up to him. "Are you sure Gomamon?" He asked. He then could also hear something, and so could everyone else.  
  
"Sounds like trouble!" Matt mused.  
  
"It sounds like Falenumon!" Gabumon stated.  
  
"And you're right Gabumon!" an eerie, scratchy voice said.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Myteramon. I need to discuss some things with Viperumon. Go into the other room and wait." Durasythedamon said. Myteramon nodded his head then turned around, bolting quickly into the other room.  
  
Viperumon raised his head and looked up at his new master, almost his equal. Durasythedamon's black and red scales gleamed and his sharp spikes reflected the light of the slowly burning fire. His massive brown wings were folded down, and the one, bright yellow scar showed up over his dark, cold eyes. He raised his tail and spoke. "Viperumon, according to the prophecy, which crest will cause Myteramon's digivolution into Saitoramon?" He said.  
  
Viperumon raised his head higher. "The cressst of Love will caussse Myteramon'sss digivolution, but not that alone." He replied. His blood-red eyes glowed evilly.  
  
Durasythedamon nodded, forgetting all about Viperumon's word of caution. He has heard what he wanted to hear from Viperumon. "Who is the child who posses the crest of Love?" He asked.  
  
Viperumon's eyes began to glow a blazing red, as if he were reading the future. "The girl named Sssora, and cressst isss powered by her Love for one in the group." Viperumon replied.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The boy named Tai, who possessesss the cressst of Courage."  
  
"Very good. You will destroy the one named Sora and the others will be weakened by the loss!" Durasythedamon roared. "Especially the one named Tai! Now go get Myteramon and Acomon. Myteramon will tell you my plans." He said evilly. Viperumon nodded then slithered out of the room in search of the mantis-like Myteramon and the mouse-like Acomon.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"What do you want Falenumon?" Gatomon shouted.  
  
"Nothing but to destroy you!" Falenumon replied, landing in front of them.  
  
"Falenumon is a Digimon who loves to fly, especially since he has 4 wings and a propeller that allows him to fly easily. He attacks his enemies with a powerful gust of wind called 'Wind Shock'." Tentomon informed.  
  
"Thanks for introducing me Tentomon! Now you all get to go on a little trip-to death!" Falenumon shouted.  
  
Thundramon reared up. "No you don't! Lightning Blaze!" She charged at Falenumon, a huge yellow aura of lightning surrounding her body as she ran. Falenumon laughed, flying up into the air,  
  
"You're no good against me Thundramon. You can't fly. All you can do is run around on the ground." Falenumon smirked.  
  
Mimi and Kari stepped forward. "You'll have to get through me and Gatomon first!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Yeah. Me and Palmon too!" Mimi yelled.  
  
Thundramon stood in front of them. "Me too." She said. Her blue eyes blazed like a shadowy fire.  
  
"Gladly!" Falenumon said, diving towards them. Kari and Mimi's crests began to glow.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to…………… Togemon!"  
  
The two crests began to glow brighter. "Gatomon digivolve to…………… Angewomon!"  
  
"Togemon digivolve to…………… Lillymon!"  
  
"Thundramon digivolve to…………… Metalthundramon!"  
  
The taller Metalthundramon stood up in front of the children. Her white head became encased in a silver-colored metal mask and a large, lightning bolt shaped metal horn appeared on her head, from out of her mask. Angewomon and Lillymon hovered above her.  
  
Falenumon, realizing what had just happened, tried to pull out of his dive. His attempt wasn't successful. "Electric Light Blast!" Metalthundramon shouted. A blinding saffron light engulfed her like a yellow fire, throwing Falenumon back.  
  
"All I can do is run around on the ground, huh?!" Metalthundramon sneered. Falenumon quickly regained his composure and flew up into the air.  
  
"Oh no you don't golden boy! You're not the only flier here now! Lets go Angewomon!" Lillymon shouted, beating her small, leaf-like wings and flying higher into the air after Falenumon.  
  
"Right!" Angewomon said, following Lillymon into the air.  
  
The sky was bright and clear, almost peaceful even. The sterling silvery-white clouds blended perfectly with the glimmering blue hue of the sky. Small golden rays escaped from the burning sun, illuminating everything above and below.  
  
"Wind Shock!" Falenumon shouted, disturbing the peaceful array of colors with a gray spiral of wind.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that to get us!" Lillymon shouted, dodging the twister with ease. "Flower Cannon!"  
  
Angewomon flew up beside her, readying her attack. "Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"You haven't seen the best part of my attack yet…oof!" Falenumon yelped, getting slammed to the ground by the two attacks.  
  
Lillymon and Angewomon cheered, then Falenumon's forgotten 'Wind Shock' reversed its course, turning around and hitting the two Digimon in the back. They fell to the ground, de-digivolving on the way.  
  
"Oh Palmon!" Mimi yelled, catching Palmon.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari yelled running to her fallen friend. Sora stepped forward to help Kari, and Tai came with her, always standing between her and Falenumon. He knew his sister was too old for him to protect her, so he protected the other person he cared about the most.  
  
Metalthundramon glared at Falenumon. "You'll pay for that." She growled in an angry tone.  
  
Falenumon struggled to stand up. "This isn't over Metalthundramon. Just because the prophecy says you will win, that doesn't mean it's correct. Even if you defeat me, there is no way you're going to win against evil. Especially when you're good friend Viperumon will be the one you have to fight!" He growled.  
  
Metalthundramon's eyes flared. "Metal Spark Wave!!" She shouted. Huge silver lightning bolts flashed in the sky, striking Metalthundramon's horn. The lightning then focused into a large blast of silver electricity, surrounding Falenumon and hitting him with more fury than a hurricane.  
  
"You're never going to win!" Falenumon shouted as he disappeared into nothingness. Metalthundramon became Thundramon again and she slowly walked to the Digidestioned.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" She asked, mostly focusing her question to Palmon and Gatomon.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just a little tired and a lot hungry." Palmon said, rubbing her stomach. Everyone laughed.  
  
Thundramon's face grew sullen. She looked sadly around the group. "We must try and fulfill the ancient prophecy." She said.  
  
"That means we have to get Viperumon and Myteramon, right?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Right." 


	4. The Price of the Prophecy

Uniting Crests  
  
#1 of the Trilogy of Destiny  
  
Part 4: The Price of the Prophecy  
  
1 Myteramon hid in the dusky trees in the blossoming oasis. "Remember the plan Acomon." He warned, silently slicing a few branches of the tree limb he was on, causing them to drop noiselessly into a pile of green and blue leaves beside the mouse-like Digimon known as Acomon.  
  
Acomon nodded his hazel-brown head and hopped off on his strong kangaroo-like legs. Myteramon smirked, watching from the tree limb. Viperumon was curled around a different branch on the same light brown tree. 'Why am I experiencing sssuch pain.' Viperumon thought to himself, shaking his slim head.  
  
The two Digimon waited restlessly, not too far away from the Digidestioned, for Acomon to carry out an important part of the plan.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Tai lay beside Sora, ready to protect her if anything 'unusual' happened. This time he consciously had his arm around her, providing her with the warmth that the cool night air couldn't give her. He was especially wary and protective of her since the group met a small Digimon named Acomon. Thundramon had no knowledge about Acomon, so the whole group began to trust the little creature; all except for Tai.  
  
Acomon looked like an overgrown Australian kangaroo mouse. His face, back, ears, and other small patches in his body were a hazel-brown, the color of Sora's beautiful eyes, and his underbelly, legs, and tail were an assortment of varied colors from white to cream. He had strong, muscular back legs, much like a kangaroo's, and a long thin tail with a tuft of fur at the end. You could almost mistake him for an extra large kangaroo mouse, except for the fact that his eyes were a mysterious jade, each with a ring of blue in them, and the tuft of fur on his tail was an abnormally dark hue of black.  
  
Tai remembered when they had met the small creature, not very long ago. The group had decided to stay in the Oasis a while longer, and Acomon just showed up out of nowhere. Tentomon and the other Digimon could not recall ever hearing a Digimon by the name of Acomon. Izzy couldn't even find him on the Digimon Analyzer. But the small mouse seemed friendly enough. Still, Tai couldn't shake off the feeling of distrust for the little creature, especially since Acomon kept giving Sora glances, like he was planning something horrible to happen to her.  
  
Tai sighed and his grip softly tightened around Sora's body. He attempted to drift off to sleep when he heard some rustling in the bushes. Tai sat up, holding Sora closer to him in a protective fashion, ready to guard her with his life. He looked around to see Acomon hopping quietly towards him and Sora.  
  
"Oh! Did I wake you?" Acomon whispered, waking Sora. Sora opened her eyes and sat up, feeling Tai's protective arms around her. She blushed. Tai noticed Sora wake up and he loosened his grip around her, still holding her with one arm to protect her from little Acomon. "Ah. Sora you're awake. May I have a word with you?" Acomon asked, hopping closer to Sora. Tai glared at him with a look that seemed to say 'I know what you're up to. Don't get any closer to her.' Acomon stopped, looking angrily at Tai.  
  
"What is it Acomon?" Sora yawned. Acomon hesitated.  
  
"Can I tell you someplace else, alone." Acomon replied, glaring coldly at Tai.  
  
Sora looked over at Tai. "You're not going anywhere with Sora unless I come with you." Tai hissed.  
  
Acomon hesitated again. ".Fine, you can come too Tai." He finally replied with a cold sneer.  
  
Tai stood up, ignoring Acomon's tone, and helped Sora to her feet. "Shouldn't we bring our Digimon?" Sora asked, looking at the small mouse-like Digimon in front of her.  
  
Acomon shook his head. "No need. We won't be going far. And we won't be gone long." He replied, beginning to hop forward. "Follow me." Tai and Sora silently followed Acomon through the nigh cloaked oasis.  
  
Matt, in hearing the voices of Sora, Tai, and Acomon, woke up, rising to his feet. He decided to follow them, not sure himself if they could trust this new Digimon.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"What'sss taking that little rodent ssso long?!" Viperumon hissed, glancing down at the darkened ground.  
  
Myteramon lifted his scythe-like forearm. "Wait. I hear them. Get ready Viperumon." He whispered. Viperumon nodded his head, slithering his way down the light brown trunk of the tree. The bark was rough and sharp against his smooth scales as he passed, the jagged edges of the broken bark tearing at his forest green body. The shimmering scales easily withheld against the bark, having been built for rough terrain. He stealthily coiled up in the pile of torn leaves and broken branches that Myteramon had made, silently worrying about the immense pain in his head and jaw.  
  
Myteramon watched for two figures to emerge from the trees, but what he saw angered him. 'Acomon, that fool! He brought another along with Sora!' Myteramon thought as he scowled angrily. He quietly leaped up into the air; steadily beating his ghostly wings as he flew up to inform Durasythedamon. And then he came back, a much larger Digimon with him.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The night air was quiet as Sora and Tai walked behind Acomon, following him to a where neither of them had been before. A small clearing lay ahead, clearly showing the crystal-like stars in the hazy blue sky. Tai looked over at Sora. 'I'll tell her tonight. It might take all of the courage in me to tell her, but by the end of the night she'll know that I love her.' Tai thought. Just looking at her beautiful features brought a smile to his face.  
  
"Here we are." Acomon said, turning around to face Sora and Tai; but mostly Sora.  
  
"What are you going to do Acomon?" Sora asked in fear, trembling in hearing he eerie tone of voice that Acomon had used.  
  
"I can tell you that!" A voice hissed from the bushes. Acomon leaped off to the side as Viperumon slithered forward.  
  
"W-who are you?" Sora asked fearfully. Tai stepped in front of her.  
  
Viperumon shook his head in pain. The symbol for the crest of Reliability on his forehead began to glow a pale gray-blue, joined by the symbol of the crest of Knowledge, which was on the bottom of his jaw, in a purplish aura. "I am Viperumon." He said. Memories flooded his mind. His eyes faded from a blazing blood red to a calm purplish-red as he lost consciousness, blacking out.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Look Joe! Your crest is glowing!" Izzy pointed out.  
  
Joe looked down at his bluish-gray crest, then noticed a purplish glow. "And yours is too Izzy!" He replied, pointing to Izzy's crest.  
  
"Lets wake everyone up and go see what's going on."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Myteramon hissed from his tree perch. "Viperumon is too close to the Digidestioned who own the crests of Reliability and Knowledge." He said.  
  
Acomon jumped up beside Sora. "If Viperumon can't finish it, I will! Ebony Mist!!" A huge black mist floated quickly towards Sora.  
  
"Sora!!!" Tai yelled, knocking Sora out of the way and getting hit himself. Sora ran to his side.  
  
"Grrrrr. Foolish child!" Acomon shouted. He was about to attack Sora, since she had no one to protect her, when something suddenly hit him.  
  
"Velvet Poison Bite!" Viperumon yelled, striking Acomon and destroying him. Then Viperumon fainted again, still weak from before.  
  
"Tai!!!" Sora shouted, streams of tears running down her cheeks. "Tai."  
  
Tai held Sora's hand. "Sora, I want to tell you something that should have told you a long time ago." His voice became barely a whisper. His breaths slowed and his eyes began to close. It was a struggle with every passing breath. "Sora." He managed to choke out. His deep brown eyes began to close and Sora sobbed harder, drenching not only her own face but also Tai's with her tears.  
  
"Tai!" Sora said. He weakly smiled and took one last breath. Sora quickly felt for a pulse-none. Her heart raced. She buried her head into Tai's still chest, crying her heart out. He was gone. She couldn't believe it.  
  
And so couldn't Matt, who had finally arrived and was standing silently in the bushes. Tai, the leader of the legendary Digidestioned, dead? This was a nightmare come true, especially for Sora.  
  
-------------2--------------  
  
"Oh no! My digivice was jus signaling that Tai, Sora, and Matt were a distance that way. But now there are only two! One of them has.disappeared!" Izzy exclaimed, his voice full of fear.  
  
"What do you mean, 'disappeared'?" Joe asked.  
  
Izzy sadly shook his head. "I don't know.'  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Sora cried, picking up her crest and examining it, trying to keep her mind off Tai. Sure, Love. She couldn't even tell Tai that she loved him, now he was gone. She looked at the intricate symbol of Love, following the red heart-shaped pattern with tear filled eyes. She put down her crest and looked at Tai. His wild brown hair that was part of his reckless personality. The blue-rimmed goggles that he always wore; though she could never understand why. She lightly touched them, how empty they looked without Tai's spunk to back them up. She touched his hair, remembering things that she had said. 'If only your brain were as big as your hair.' She had said that to him. She faintly laughed, remembering the fun things she had done with him; tears streaming down her face.  
  
She looked at his face, so still and peaceful. The same face that almost always held a smile for her. His familiar blue shirt, now covered in her pained tears. She looked at his hand, his glove. The same white gloves that he always wore, usually warm hands underneath those gloves. Hands that were always willing to protect her. Protect. Tai protecting her had caused his dreadful death. She lightly touched his hand; the coldness causing chills of sadness and hurt run through her body.  
  
Sora missed him. Tai was her life, and now that her life was gone, what was there left to live for? Saving this world? The world that had brought them together, and now had cruelly torn them apart?  
  
Sora cried harder, her cool tears running down her burning cheeks, landing on Tai's still body. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. If only she'd been hit. If only she hadn't come with Acomon and dragged Tai with her. If only.  
  
"There is no reason for you to cry." A deep, startling voice said. Sora looked up, seeing a shadowy figure. "There is a way to bring him back you know." The words pounded in Sora's ears.  
  
"How?!" She asked fearfully and hopefully.  
  
"I, Durasythedamon, have the power to bring the one you Love back. But.you must trade places with him." The creature, Durasythedamon, said.  
  
"Trade places with him." Sora repeated quietly.  
  
"Yes. First I will bring him back to life, then you.you will die in his place." He said coolly.  
  
"Sora don't!!" Matt yelled, running out from behind the bushes.  
  
Myteramon pushed him back, forcing him to watch the dreadful experience. "Don't interrupt Durasythedamon." He growled coldly.  
  
"Now then, do we have a deal?" Durasythedamon asked impatiently, gazing down at Sora as he hovered in the air.  
  
Sora looked down at the still Tai. "Yes." She weakly answered.  
  
"No! Sora!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Done!" Durasythedamon shouted. "My end of the deal first."  
  
Slowly, Tai's eyes began to flutter open, his chest heaving. "S- Sora?" He weakly mumbled.  
  
"Tai!!" Sora shouted, embracing him.  
  
"Now your part." Durasythedamon laughed evilly.  
  
Sora gasped, falling to the ground in immense pain. Tai held her in his arms. "Sora.no." He whispered.  
  
She faintly smiled up at him. "Goodbye Tai. This is the best way." She said. Her eyes rolled back, and her life left her.  
  
"Sora!!!!!"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Matt stepped forward, tears once again welling up in his eyes. This was the second death of one of his friends, all in the same day.  
  
Myteramon and Durasythedamon disappeared, their laughing still echoing in the clearing. Viperumon lay unconscious on the side of the clearing.  
  
"Sora.and she died.for me." Tai cried, holding her close in his arms. He looked down at her gloves. The red gloves each had an orange colored symbol on them. On the top of the left hand-glove was the symbol of the crest of Love, and on the right there was the symbol of the crest of Courage. He looked down at his own gloves. Each one also had a symbol, both in a passionate red hue. The left-hand glove had the symbol of Courage, and his right-hand glove reveled the symbol of Love.  
  
He looked down beside Sora, where her crest was neatly placed. It looked as if it was begging him to pick it up, and he did. He placed it around his neck, not really knowing why. But he felt that Sora was close to him with her crest, the crest of Love, around his neck. He gently took off her gloves, feeling her soft, cold hands, and placed them into his back pocket.  
  
Matt walked up to Tai, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Tai looked up, his face stained with tears, and forced a small smile; it didn't last long. Tai burst out in more tears, remembering what he had promised himself to tell Sora, something he wanted to tell her before the night ended.  
  
Matt reached into his pocket, remembering that he still had something of Sora's. He pulled out the small pad of white drawing paper. He tapped Tai on the shoulder. "Take this Tai. It's Sora's pad of drawings. There are some very good pictures she drew in there. Even one of you and her together." Matt said, putting out his hand. Tai looked up at Matt again, then at the small pad of paper.  
  
He lifted his hand up and gently took it. "Thanks Matt." He replied in a cracked voice. He looked through the drawings, more and more tears falling with every one.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Now that we have destroyed the bearer of the crest of Love, the prophecy can never come true!" Durasythedamon gloated. "And the one, Tai, will be useless to the team. Disable the leader and you disable the team." He smirked. "We will battle them one more time. I will take on the 4 Digimon from the prophecy, the most powerful. You will take on Tai, his Digimon, and the deceased Sora's Digimon, the next most powerful. Jungrimon and Ezshrimon will take on the rest of them. We will defeat the Digidestioned, once and for all!!" He roared.  
  
The dust covered stone walls trembled from the vibrations of Durasythedamon's mighty roar. The single burning torch flickered, trying dearly to hold onto the last threads of life. And then it quivered, dimming down into nothingness. Darkness engulfed the room, and it seemed to laugh along with the evil Digimon who ruled it.  
  
But the torch still lives. A faint orange emits from it as it continues to burn, weakly but steadily. It grows larger and brighter until it once again fills the room with light, over-throwing the darkness.  
  
-------------3--------------  
  
Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Kari, Gatomon, T.K., Patamon, Joe, Gomamon, Gabumon, Agumon, Biyomon, and Thundramon walked quickly through the warm oasis, their digivices leading the way.  
  
"Matt!?" Gabumon yelled. The digivices showed that their friends were nearby.  
  
"Gabumon?" Matt called halfheartedly. The 14 of them followed Matt's sullen response.  
  
"What happened Matt?" T.K. asked, his voice full of dread.  
  
"Well, um.to tell you the truth, I.uh.Tai.er.Sora is."  
  
"Sora's dead." Tai cut Matt's mumbles off. His voice sounded dull and distant, like it wasn't the Tai they all knew.  
  
"Yeah, I was getting to that." Matt replied in a sad voice.  
  
"Sora's.dead?!?" Biyomon shouted. Her, Kari, and Mimi ran up beside Tai.  
  
"Sora." Kari whispered, giving her brother a quick hug of sympathy. Tai began to cry again, kneeling beside Sora. This time the girls cried with him, but he sill cried the hardest.  
  
"Wait a minute." Izzy said to himself, trying to choke back his tears. "The prophecy." He whispered, sill talking to himself. " 'One will be lost.' That 'one' must be Sora." He took out his laptop, reading the rest of the prophecy.  
  
  
  
  
  
'One will be lost, then the 5 will rise, 4 of them with their assigned virtues. When this isn't enough, the 5th will return to its rightful place; and Love, with the strength of another, will prevail over evil, bringing back what was lost.'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
*AN: That was the shortest chapter of Uniting Crests. You're almost through the whole story (yay.!)! One chapter to go.what will happen?? What does the rest of the prophecy mean.? Hey, you'll hafta read to find out! Thanks for the reviews!!*  
  
~*~ 'Kirayone (my 'shortened' penname.) 


	5. Fulfillmentor Failure?

Uniting Crests #1 of the Trilogy of Destiny  
  
Part 5: Fulfillment. or Failure?  
  
1 The whole Digiworld seemed to mourn for the loss of Sora. Even the skies above the desert. The once bright blue cloudless skies were gray, not even allowing the dull shine of the sun to pass through. Everything was dreary; it seemed so unnatural and full of darkness.  
  
Tai gave up being the leader; he was too heartbroken to make any decisions. Matt just didn't have the heart to take his place. That left Joe, responsible, reliable Joe, to be the leader. Even if he didn't want to take Tai's place, he did it for the team. Izzy, Tentomon, and Viperumon were constantly trying to decipher the meaning of the ancient prophecy, never stopping to take a break. T.K. and Kari walked around with glum faces, along with Mimi and the other Digimon, too sad to do anything.  
  
Tai kept glancing down at his right hand, Sora's symbol of Love on his glove, and looking through Sora's notebook, a tear escaping his dull, lifeless eyes every time. He held her crest close to his heart, blaming her death on himself, which he thought to be true. It wasn't. He listened to Izzy repeatedly say the prophecy over and over again, almost memorizing it himself. He just didn't get it. Love was supposed to be the one to overcome evil, but Sora was gone, she was Love herself, and the evil wasn't gone. The words haunted his thoughts, trying to tell him something he didn't understand, or just didn't want to understand. '.and Love, with the strength of another, will prevail over evil.' He loved Sora. Maybe it was to be his strength through Sora's crest. But why? It just didn't make any sense to Tai.  
  
"Aha! I think I fully understand what the prophecy means." Izzy exclaimed. "Okay. 'One will be lost.' We already know that one was Sora." Tai groaned miserably at Izzy's words. " '.then the 5 will rise.' Meteoramon, Articamon, Thundramon, Viperumon, and Myteramon. '.4 of them with their assigned virtues.' Okay, Meteoramon's virtues are Courage and Love." Tai groaned again, forcing hot tears back. Izzy sighed then continued. ".Articamon's are Friendship and Hope. Thundramon's are Sincerity and Light. And we now know that Viperumon's are Knowledge and Reliability. We all also know that we are going to have to fight one last battle with Durasythedamon." Izzy stopped and looked around. Everyone's faces were pained at the thought of another fight, and Tai was in tears over Sora. " '.when this isn't enough, the 5th will return to its rightful place.' That means that Myteramon will return to our side, and ultimately, he will the one to destroy Durasythedamon and all the evil. But for this to happen, something else has to occur. '.and Love, with the strength of another, will prevail over evil.' " Tai winced at hearing Izzy say the words that had kept repeating over in his head. "This means that in order for Myteramon to come back and defeat the evil, is for him to digivolve. The crest of Love causes his digivolution. Sora's Love is still in the crest, but most of all; it is in the one who will use her crest. Tai." Izzy looked at Tai, whose face was covered with tears. "Sora and Tai's Love combined, Tai's as the strength of another, is the key to activate Sora's crest to cause Myteramon to realize the truth and digivolve. Only Tai can do that part, with the help of Sora in his heart. Our Digimon can assist us in the battle, but as the prophecy says, without the crest of Love we will never prevail over evil." Izzy said, looking back over at Tai. Tai looked down at Sora's crest in his hand. He closed his eyes, seeing an image of Sora.  
  
Something tugged at his heart. 'You can do it Tai.' A faint voice said in Tai's head, and heart. The voice was Sora's.  
  
"What about the last part?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. '.bringing back what was lost.' I believe this part will make Tai the happiest." Izzy replied. Tai looked at him with a sad look.  
  
"I don't think anything will make him happy unless it involves bringing Sora back to him." Matt replied with a halfhearted laugh. One of the first in days.  
  
"Ah.but that's exactly what it is. We defeat the evil, then Sora is no longer gone. The only problem is that I don't know where we'll see her alive again; either here or in the real world after we return." Izzy concluded. Tai faintly smiled at the thought of seeing the one he loves again.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Ready to defeat the Digidestioned?" Jungrimon asked as a rhetorical question.  
  
Myteramon crossed his scythe blade arms in front of him; the metallic shine almost blinded Jungrimon. Myteramon slashed them through the air.  
  
"Hey watch it! I'm a plant. I really didn't need a trim today Myteramon!" Jungrimon squealed as she jumped out of the way of his sharp blades.  
  
Durasythedamon spread his wings and took off, signaling for the others to leave also. Jungrimon dived underground and Myteramon began to run.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!!" The beetle-like Ezshrimon yelled, flying into the air after the others.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Can you see Modemar yet Meteoramon?" Articamon anxiously asked, paddling quickly through the choppy water. He looked up at the fiery bird above him. "I can sense that the battle is coming soon. We must get there before it starts!" He said.  
  
"No, I can't see the land yet, but we're almost there, I can tell by the air currents." Meteoramon replied, her graceful wings spread outward. "I hope they have found Thundramon and Viperumon, and I hope they're alright." She said, swooping lower above Articamon.  
  
"I sense that something's wrong. We must hurry, for the sake of our world, and theirs."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Tai paced back and forth, thinking over what Izzy had said. The whole world; no, TWO whole worlds depended on him. If he tried, and failed, two worlds would fall into darkness, and he would lose the one he loves forever. But if he succeeded, the worlds would once again be at peace, and Sora would once again be in his arms. He smiled at the thought of seeing Sora's kind face, her caring smile, her loving eyes, again. He would do anything for her.  
  
But he doubted the power and the courage inside of him, believing that he didn't have enough to pull through for all of them. He frowned, looking down at his crest. 'Courage.' He thought. 'What a lot of Courage I have. Humph.' He said to himself. He was afraid, the life or death decision once again on his shoulders. This responsibility seemed too intense for him. At least when Sora was here she tried to help him through his troubles, encouraging and keeping him going. He stopped pacing and knelt to the ground, weeping quietly to himself.  
  
Agumon woke up and looked beside him, Tai was gone, again. He shook Biyomon up and they quietly followed the muffled sound of someone crying. "I'm worried Biyomon. Tai's never cried so much. I don't think it's healthy for him to keep going off like this."  
  
Biyomon didn't respond for a minute, then began to speak. "Well, just think of how Tai feels. He loves Sora. Losing someone you Love hurts. Losing Sora is hurting me too." She softly said, looking over at Agumon with her bright sapphire eyes. "I miss her."  
  
"I'm sorry Biyomon." Agumon whispered. "I miss Sora too."  
  
They came upon a small tree in the darkness, and Tai leaning beside it, sobbing. Agumon and Biyomon rushed up to Tai. "Tai! Are you alright?" Agumon asked.  
  
Tai looked up at the two Digimon. His good friend Agumon, his brown slightly furrowed in concern, placed his claw on Tai's shoulder. Biyomon, the only other one who could fully understand the grief that Tai was feeling about losing Sora, she lightly rubbed Tai's back with her clawed wing. Tai took a few deep breaths, choking back sobs. "Yeah. I'm just upset about Sora. I.I don't know if I can go through with this guys. What if.what if I fail? What if I let all of you guys down?" He said. Small tears began to form in his eyes, running down his cheek and landing on the dark sand.  
  
"You won't fail Tai. We all believe in you." Agumon said assuringly.  
  
Biyomon nodded her head. "You can do it Tai. Me and Agumon will be with you. And so will Sora." She added softly.  
  
Tai lightly smiled. Biyomon did understand Love. "You guys are right. Thanks." He said, giving each of them a shaky hug. "Lets get back to the others." He raised his right hand up to his eyes and wiped the remaining tears away, glancing at the symbol for Love. Sora's Love in him.  
  
-------------2---------- ----  
  
"Are we to the Digidestioned yet Myteramon?" Ezshrimon complained as he buzzed by the running Myteramon.  
  
Myteramon raised his scythe-blade arm into the air threateningly. "Stop complaining Ezshrimon! We'll be there soon." He growled. "How'd I ever get stuck with you?!" He grumbled under his breath.  
  
"What'd you say?!" Ezshrimon asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Will you two be quiet up there!?" Jungrimon yelled, her voice muffled by the ground between her and the other Digimon.  
  
"Quiet! All of you! We're almost there!" Durasythedamon shouted from above them. They instantly went silent.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Tai walked slowly between Agumon and Biyomon, the two Digimon discussing something unknown to Tai. He sighed, knowing that the battle that would determine the worlds' fate was at hand. And if he didn't succeed, it would be over. But he felt the power of his Love growing for Sora in his heart. And he knew if he believed in that Love, everything was going to be all right.  
  
The sun was rising behind the dreary clouds, slowly upward into the sky, throwing a weak blade of light through the darkness and touching the sand.  
  
All of his friends sat on the warm sand in the dull sunlight. Matt walked up to him, placing a hand on Tai's shoulder. "Are you okay man?" He asked.  
  
Tai weakly nodded his head, keeping his strength up. "Yeah." He answered. He looked around at the group. The Digimon were talking with Mimi and Joe. T.K. and Kari were both sitting on Thundramon's back and they were also talking. Izzy was typing on his computer, with Tentomon and Viperumon looking on. Matt sat had settled back down with the group of talking Digimon and humans. Tai sighed. 'Why should I disturb them with my troubles?' He thought. 'They have their own things to worry about. If Sora was here, she wouldn't hesitate to listen to my problems. Even though she had problems of her own to worry about, she'd still take the time to listen and help me. Even though losing her is my main trouble now.' He thought.  
  
Suddenly, darkness overcame the sun. Tai looked up. All he could see was a massive shadow looming over them, blocking the sun.  
  
Tai looked around; Biyomon and Agumon were beside him. Suddenly, he saw a quick flash of green, then purple, then bronze. 3 Digimon surrounded the whole group; not to mention the huge black and red one flying above their heads.  
  
"Ezshrimon!" Tai heard Tentomon shout.  
  
"And Jungrimon!" Cried Gabumon.  
  
"Myteramon!" Thundramon said in a low voice.  
  
"And worssst of all. Durasythedamon!!" Viperumon hissed angrily.  
  
Tai's mind reeled. 'Durasythedamon! He's the one who caused Sora's death!' His angry thoughts burned inside of him. He whirled around to see Durasythedamon land nearby.  
  
The one known as Ezshrimon flew lower to the ground, his grotesque wings beating wildly. Then he landed, closing his bronze shell over his wings. He had 4 arms; two of them were long, each with 2 long scissor-like pincers on them. The other two arms were shorter, and they each had 3 knife-life claws on them. On his chest was a silver marking in the shape of a gear, and on the shell like covering on his back were a two circular saw blades. He opened and closed his scissor-like claws, each time creating a sound like the sharpening of a blade. He spoke through his small scissor-like pincer mouth. "You Digidestioned dare to defy Durasythedamon?!" He growled.  
  
Jungrimon stepped forward. Her body was an entanglement of blue and purple vines. Her head was a bright orange flower with sharp teeth, like a venous flytrap. The flower that was head was covered with black stripes, causing her to have the fierce design of a tiger. "Your chance of winning has just dropped down to zero percent." She sneered.  
  
Durasythedamon then stepped forward, right in front of Viperumon and Thundramon. His dragon-like head was black, with the exception of two bright red rings around his curved horns, a darker red ring around his narrow mouth, and a bright yellow slash-mark scar over his right eye. His black and red tail was arched over his head, showing the 3 spikes on the end of it. His long thin body was an ebony-black, with numerous red markings in various places. He growled, looking down at two of the four Digimon in the prophecy. "Where are the other two?" He snarled.  
  
"Right here!" A familiar voice boomed from behind the massive dragon.  
  
He turned his head, glaring at the other two Digimon in the prophecy, Meteoramon and Articamon. "So you've finally come have you? Well." He growled, looking around at the 4 Digimon.  
  
"Meteoramon digivolve to.....Tirvadumon!" Flames encased Tirvadumon as she stood on her bird-like legs.  
  
"Articamon digivolve to.....Searcticanmon!" Crystal-like ice and water flowed around the panther-like Searcticanmon.  
  
"Thundramon digivolve to.....Metalthundramon!" Silver and yellow lightning bolts flashed in the dreary sky, then enveloped Metalthundramon with a bright electric haze.  
  
"Now my turn!" Viperumon hissed. Joe and Izzy's crests began to glow. "Viperumon digivolve to..." Viperumon became covered with a grayish- purple aura and the sail like crest on his back disappeared. Two strong legs grew out on his thin body as he stood up on them. Two cobra-head arms came forward out of his body, and another set of sparkling purple eyes opened on his head. Black streaks spread over his jade-green body, designs created on each of his new snakehead arms and dinosaur-like legs. He opened and closed his cobra-head hands, flashing sharp white fangs at his enemy. "..Sandviperumon!"  
  
"You've finally arrived Sandviperumon! But you won't be staying long! Jungrimon! Ezshrimon! Myteramon! You know what to do!" Durasythedamon shouted. The nodded their heads.  
  
Ezshrimon headed for Mimi, Izzy, and Joe.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to.....Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to.....Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to.....Kabuterimon!"  
  
Ezshrimon threw Ikkakumon into Togemon. "Its not enough! Digivolve again you guys!" Izzy yelled.  
  
"Togemon digivolve to.....Lillymon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to.....Zudomon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to.....Megakabuterimon!"  
  
"Twin Saw!" Ezshrimon yelled.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jungrimon growled at Matt, T.K., and Kari. "You're finished!" She yelled.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to.....Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to.....Angewomon!"  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to.....Metalgarurumon!"  
  
Jungrimon smirked. "Only one Mega? Spiral Vines!" Huge vines shot out of the ground from around Jungrimon, whipping at the three flying Digimon.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" "Celestial Arrow!" "Ice Wolf Claw!" The attacks flew at Jungrimon, knocking her back.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Tai stood his ground, Agumon and Biyomon in front of him, as the 3 foot tall Myteramon advanced. "You must be the one named Tai. So you are the one who lost Sora, your 'loved one'." Myteramon mocked.  
  
Tai grew angrier at his harsh words. "Agumon warp digivolve to.....Wargreymon!" Tai looked up at Wargreymon. He felt his own crest glowing strongly, but Sora's was only glowing faintly. 'I have to do this, for Sora!' He thought. 'I love her and I will do anything for her!' He suddenly felt Sora's crest glow beneath his shirt.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to.....Birdramon!" Birdramon flew over Tai's head. "You can do it Tai!" She shouted. Tai nodded his head and pulled Sora's crest out from under his shirt, comforted by the warm glow of the crest as it became brighter. "Birdramon digivolve to.....Garudamon!" Garudamon flew up beside Wargreymon.  
  
"Wha-what's happening!" Myteramon shouted, feeling something deep inside him.  
  
Tai looked down at the vibrant red crest in his hand. "Sora's crest!" He said in awe. Myteramon looked at him strangely. "The crest of Love!!" Tai said, louder this time.  
  
Myteramon felt faint. Memories flashed through his mind. He looked at the crest that Tai was holding out in front of him. Then he looked at Durasythedamon and everything clicked. It all made sense! "You!" He growled at Durasythedamon, stopping him from battling the four Digimon. "You made me evil!" He shouted.  
  
Durasythedamon's expression changed from smug haughtiness to a faint fear. "This can't be.! But.but the girl..she's dead!" He stuttered  
  
"But Love is stronger then you think!!" Tai yelled.  
  
Myteramon nodded his head. "Myteramon digivolve to.....Saitoramon!!" Saitoramon stood in front of Tai, his now raptor-like body was still a bright emerald green. His wings were still bug-like, and they shone a brilliant silver. His two scythe-like arms lay crossed across his chest, and a new pair of dragon- like arms were held out. He flew forward, coming face to face with Durasythedamon.  
  
---------------3--------------  
  
(*Dream Sequence*)  
  
* A young boy walks up to a young girl after soccer practice. "Hi. I'm Taichi, but everyone calls me Tai." He stuck out his hand and the girl gladly shook it. "I'm Sora." *  
  
  
  
* "Great shot Sora!" A boy yells. Sora tries to cover up her blush. "Thanks Tai." *  
  
  
  
* "Sora!!" Tai yells, running after Sora and Datamon. "Tai!!" *  
  
  
  
* Datamon creates a huge hole below Sora. "I'm coming Sora!" Tai shouts, catching her before she falls in and holding tightly to her wrist, no willing to let her go. *  
  
  
  
* "And it was your Love that helped me digivolve Sora." Yokomon said. "I'm glad." "Sora, I felt something! It must've been your Love shining through!" Tai exclaimed. *  
  
  
  
* "Birdramon!" Sora yelled, running after her friend. Tai stayed right beside her. "Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon shouted, firing at Sora and Tai. Garudamon covered them and Tai protected Sora, putting his arm around her. *  
  
  
  
* "Sora?" Tai asked, noticing that Sora hadn't begun to follow the group. "I'll go along with your decision, but I don't think it's safe." Sora replied. "I know it's dangerous, and we're not looking for any trouble. If something happens, me and Koromon will hold off Puppetmon while you escape with the others. I won't let anything happen to you." "You mean it?" "Of course I do." "Well, okay then." *  
  
  
  
* Sora weakly looked up into Tai's pleading eyes. "Sora.no." He whispered, holding her in his arms. "Goodbye Tai. This is the best way." She closes her eyes and everything went black. *  
  
(*End Dream Sequence*)  
  
  
  
Sora awoke with a start. She looked around at her room, a room covered with her sketches. Her room, not the Digiworld. She quickly stood up. "I'm home! I'm alive! But what about the others? Biyomon? .and Tai?" She said out loud. She ran into the living room.  
  
"Sora! You're awake! I'm so glad you're back! I was so worried when you were gone, and when you came back. You have been sleeping for almost a whole day!" Sora's mother exclaimed. She gave Sora a huge hug. Sora shakily returned the hug, unsure of it all.  
  
"I died and.and.and.I don't know what happened.." She looked around and spotted the phone. "Can I call the others?" She asked. Her mom nodded her head and Sora rushed over to the phone. She rapidly dialed the Kamiya's number. "Hello Mrs. Kamiya. Is Tai there? He hasn't returned from the Digiworld yet? Oh." Sora's voice became dull and lifeless. "Kari? She's not back yet either? Okay, well thanks." She sadly hung up to phone and walked over to the couch.  
  
"You ok honey?" Her mom asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Th-they're not back y-yet." Sora replied, doing all she could not to burst out in tears.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Well Saitoramon." Durasythedamon growled, a hint of fear in his voice. "So we finally meet."  
  
Saitoramon stepped forward on his long, dinosaur-like legs. "You believed that if you destroy the child of Love, that you would destroy Love itself." Saitoramon hissed. He moved his scythe-like arms from across his chest, feinting a movement of readiness to strike. This movement revealed a huge symbol of Love on his chest, its graceful shape in a light red. "But Courage and Love go hand in hand. You cannot destroy one for the other will protect it and keep it in its heart. A long forgotten verse in the prophecy says: 'Courage and Love will find the truth, and each other, keeping the world at perfect peace and harmony.' You may think you have gotten rid of Love and changed the outcome of the prophecy, but all you did was fulfill the prophecy!" Saitoramon flew into the air. He folded his scythes upon his chest again, then removed them, revealing a new symbol. The symbol of Courage and Love combined.  
  
Every Digimon who had digivolved de-digivolved to their original forms. "Now look what you have done Saitoramon! All the Digimon on your side have de-digivolved!" Durasythedamon shouted, trying to sound triumphant.  
  
"You very well know that this is the end for you Durasythedamon." Saitoramon answered.  
  
"Spiral Vines!" "Twin Saw!" Jungrimon and Ezshrimon yelled.  
  
"Courage Star! Love Star!" Saitoramon yelled, knocking out both attacks, and their Digimon.  
  
"Fools!" Durasythedamon shouted.  
  
Saitoramon turned to him, fire in his brown eyes. "And now it's your turn! Love and Courage Scythe!!"  
  
*~FLASH~*  
  
--------------4-------------  
  
Sora stared down at her food, tears welling up in her eyes. She had called for the millionth time and Tai wasn't home. "Sora! You have to eat. You haven't eaten anything in almost a week, just because of that boy!"  
  
Sora looked up at her mom. "But.but I Love Tai!" She yelled, standing up.  
  
"Sora please, you're only 15!"  
  
"But I do love him mom!"  
  
Sora's mom hesitated, then spoke softly. "At first you wouldn't eat because of him, you call his house ten hundred times every day, and now you claim you love him! You know I love you Sora and I just want the best for you.so I don't want you to see Tai again."  
  
Sora's eyes filled with tears. "But mom!"  
  
"You heard me Sora!"  
  
"You mustn't understand love then!" Sora shouted, running out the door.  
  
"Sora! Come back!" Sora's mom called. "But she's only 15." She whispered to herself. "How can she be in love?"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Tai groggily opened his eyes. "Wh-where am I?" He mumbled.  
  
"You're home!" Agumon shouted.  
  
Tai shot up; looking around at everyone crowded by his bed. "Home?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. As in the place where you live." Matt replied sarcasticly.  
  
"Sora!" Tai shouted, regaining his senses.  
  
"He's back." Kari remarked.  
  
"Where's Sora?!" Tai said, jumping out of bed.  
  
"We don't know. We were waiting for you to wake up." T.K. said.  
  
"Well, let's go to her house and see if she's there." Izzy implied.  
  
They walked as quickly as they could to Sora's. Everyone had trouble keeping up with Tai, who was in a hurry to see Sora. They gathered around Sora's door, Digimon and all, and Tai rung the bell.  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked, walking to the door.  
  
"Its me, Tai; and the rest of the gang." Tai said.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi slowly opened the door. "Where's Sora?" Biyomon asked.  
  
Sora's mom sighed. "She was upset, so she ran off for a little while. But won't you all come in?" Everyone except Tai walked in. Tai's face was positioned in a sorrowful look.  
  
"I think I know where Sora could be. I'll come back if I find her. I have to find her!" Tai said, turning around and running in another direction.  
  
'Maybe he does love Sora.' Mrs. Takenouchi thought.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Tai wandered around in the busy streets of Odaiba, looking for Sora. He ran past the stores and restaurants, heading for a 'special' place where him and Sora used to go after soccer practice. He reached the soccer field and ran faster. He couldn't wait to see Sora again. He had seen her die, right in his arms. He had to know if she was all right.  
  
As he approached a grove of trees, he slowed down, heading to one particular tree. There she was, leaning against a tree, the same tree that they agreed to meet at after every soccer practice.  
  
She held her knees up to her chest as she sat there, weeping. Tai walked up to her, pulling her crest off from around his neck.  
  
"Sora." He whispered, sitting quietly down on the grass beside her. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, eyes that held joy and disbelief. She looked down and began to cry again. "Oh Sora. I missed you so much." He whispered, leaning closer to her. He quietly lifted the necklace that held her crest and placed it around her neck. It began to glow a vibrant red. "I love you Sora. I'll always love you." He said, putting his arms gently around her. He began to silently cry to himself, some of the tears were of sadness, but most were of joy.  
  
"I love you too Tai." She whispered back, leaning her head into his chest.  
  
Tai held her closer, pulling her body closer to his. He gently leaned his head closer to hers, bringing her into a passionate kiss. Her lips felt warm and soft on his own. Sora wrapped her arms around his body, pulling them deeper into the kiss. When they broke apart, Tai pulled Sora's gloves out of his back pocket, showing her what had happened. He told her all of the things that had happened since she was gone. Sora smiled, pulling him into another kiss.  
  
The bright sun was beginning to set over the green field, the beautiful colors spreading across the city, and it seemed to focus on the kissing couple.  
  
Tai held Sora close with his strong arms. Her body was warm and comforting as he held her, doing what he had wanted to do since when he first met her. Just to hold her in his arms. "Hey Sora, do you want to go see the others?" Tai said, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "They're all at you house, waiting to see you." He kissed her again.  
  
"Sure." She answered. Tai stood up, bringing Sora to her feet also. He held his arm around her waist as they walked towards Sora's house, going to see their friends.  
  
Both worlds were at peace, and Courage and Love had finally found each other.  
  
**~THE END~**  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
*AN: That's it!! How do you like it?? I wrote this a long time ago, but it's one of my best. Sorry the characters are a bit OOC. I am rewriting it though, just to make it.better. It'll take a while though. There are two other fics that go after this one in my trilogy, but they're both not done, and it doesn't sound like a trilogy. yet. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews!! Arigatou minna-san!! Ja sayonara!*  
  
~*~ 'Kirayone  
  
*Oh, and by the way, I have pics for many of the Digimon in this fic, and stats and stuff. You want any of it? Tell me!* ^_^ 


End file.
